Sacrifice
by xjillvalentinex
Summary: Jill makes the ultimate sacrifice to save Chris, but there's always a price to pay. Will love and hope keep them strong? Chris/Jill, slight Claire/Steve
1. Sacrifice

I don't own Resident Evil or any of their trademarks.

****I don't know if I'll continue the story from here, but tell me if you think I should. Enjoy!

**xxx**

_September 21, 2006_

_The Spencer Estate_

_Somewhere in Europe_

Partners Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine wandered through the ever-stretching hallway, an eerie feeling of despair pulling at them. They gripped tighter on their guns, their footsteps echoing. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the hall as they walked, slowly, so slowly, to a set a double doors.

Chris and Jill had been partners for as long as they could remember. In 1996, they first met and formed a bond in the special forces unit, S.T.A.R.S., back in Raccoon City. They had both survived a tragedy in the Arklay Mountains, discovering the truth about the Umbrella Corporation and their deadly bio-weapons. Since then, they knew they were destined to put an end to Umbrella and eradicate every last trace of their existence.

They knew, beyond those double doors, was the last surviving founder of Umbrella- Ozwell E. Spencer. They were sent to apprehend him, and jumped at the perfect opportunity to find any information that would lead them to Albert Wesker, their former captain who had betrayed them and killed their teammates. The last time Chris had seen him was at a secret facility in Antarctica, and before that, Rockfort Island.

Chris and Jill leaned against the doors, not hearing a single sound beyond it. They knew very well that the silence was not good, especially with Spencer. Jill looked at Chris, signaling she was ready. Chris nodded, receiving the message. They slammed into the doors, raising their guns.

The room they entered was a library, hundreds of aged books arranged messily on the shelves. But they paid no attention to that- they focused only on the figure in black standing near the window. He turned around, and upon seeing them, a sardonic smile graced his dark face. He was stained with blood, standing over the red corpse of Ozwell E. Spencer. They knew all too well who he was.

"Wesker!" Chris and Jill opened fire on him, but Wesker, however, dodged the bullets with ease. He ran up to Chris, disarmed him, and punched him in the face, then in the jaw. Before he got the chance to attack him again, Jill, who was in shock after seeing him dodge their bullets, shot at him again.

He dodged, rushing over to Jill. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, pinning her to a pillar with just a single hand. Her gun fell to the floor, as she attempted to get his hands off her neck, but it was futile- he was much stronger than her.

She gasped for air, her vision turning blurry due to the lack of air, but then Chris, who finally recovered from his attack, pulled him off her and tried to land a series of hook punches on Wesker. Jill fell to the ground, and reached for her gun.

Wesker dodged Chris's punches, and grabbed his fists, He reversed his position, twisting Chris's arms. Chris stumbled back, and Wesker took advantage, quickly hitting him in the face. Chris was quick to retaliate, sweep kicking him on the side of his arm, but it didn't seem to do any damage.

Jill shot at Wesker, who pushed Chris away from him. He twirled in the air, the bullets flying underneath him. He landed on his feet, letting out an annoyed grunt. Jill tried to shot at him again, but discovered she had run out of bullets. She threw her gun to the floor, pulling her knife out from its sheath on her lower leg.

At the same time, Chris again approached Wesker, fists flying, but Wesker stopped his fist, punched him, then pushed him away again.

Jill's attempt was of no more use. Wesker grabbed her wrist, twisted it, causing her to drop the knife, then hit her in the stomach which send her flying across the room into a bookcase protected with glass. Her impact shattered the glass, which fell to the ground along with her.

Chris threw a left, then a right, hook, which Wesker gracefully dodged with his inhuman speed. Wesker again grabbed Chris at the wrist and used the chance to elbow him in the rib. Before the full force of the attack hit Chris, he had grabbed him by the neck like he'd done to Jill earlier, and pulled him down onto a long wooden table, where he proceeded to drag Chris along to the edge, leaving trails of blood behind.

He threw Chris off the table with so much force he'd lost his grip on him. Chris slid on the floor near large, decorative windows, feeling a sensation of something he never felt so strongly- pain. It was unreal, and the pain he felt was, like Wesker's strength, inhuman.

Jill, at the same time, felt a similar, but not nearly as severe, pain. She looked up, panting from the stinging at her sides. Her eyes suddenly caught Chris's, but then they darted over to Wesker, who was approaching him, clenching a fist. His right arm swooped down and grabbed his neck, then effortlessly pulled him up. He couldn't hold back a derisive grin, as he pulled his arm back, molding his fingers into a dagger-shape.

She knew exactly what he was intending to do, and it made her heart ache. Unconsciously, her mind recalled all her memories of Chris- _The day we first met- oh god, we were so oblivious to how much our lives were about to change. I remember resting my head on Chris's shoulder after escaping that mansion, how we held hands until we returned to the city. I didn't even forget the day he told me Wesker was still alive- I still remember how pissed I was- though Chris saw it was actually fear- he always knew me so well, he was able to see through my mask when no one else could. That same day, we promised we would be partners to the end- that we would take out Wesker and Umbrella together. I finally understood that day that I loved him, that I always had. I wanted to tell him so badly, but I never had the courage, using stupid excuses about how it would only complicate things._

Looking at what was unfolding between Chris and Wesker, she knew she would never get the chance again, feeling regret that she wasted the previous opportunities. The feelings of love and attachment she had towards him suddenly moved her into action, crying out, "No!"

Chris looked down at Wesker, despite being in a chokehold. He squirmed in his grasp, looking away from him. As lightning flashed in the long windows behind him, Wesker's mocking eyes also flared, a bloody, demonic red.

"Let's finish this." As Wesker said those words, he readied himself to deal the final blow to kill Chris, the moment he'd waited so very long for. However, just before he could attack, Jill had flung herself at Wesker with so much force he'd let go of Chris. Wrapping her arms around him, they both crashed through the windows, plummeting down until they were out of sight.

Chris reached out, despairingly calling out to her. "_JIIILL!_"

But there was nothing he could do- nothing but watch her fall to her death.

**xxx**

****If I decide to continue, don't expect an update too soon.


	2. Falling

I don't own Resident Evil, their characters, or any of their other trademarks. (But I wish I own Chris and Jill...)

I've decided to continue the story :) despite no responses :( This will potentially span to the end of RE5, but I don't know yet. Will include what happened to Jill while under Wesker's care and what Chris did as well. So, enjoy!

Also, this story will include lots of flashbacks. Those will be **bolded.**

__**xxx**

_September 21, 2006_

_The Spencer Estate_

_Somewhere Outside The Premises_

The cold, soft rain pierced Wesker like a knife in the heart. He had not felt such pain in a long while, not since the day he _died._

He would never forget that feeling- the tyrant's long claw stabbing him through the chest, death reaching out for him, enveloping then taking him. Wesker, however, had anticipated that, and used an experimental virus to resurrect him, giving him his superhuman strength. At the same time, the last of his humanity was ripped away from him, but he had risen above the human race- his humanity was more of a thorn in his side, and he was glad to be rid of it.

He opened his eyes gradually; his vision was slightly blurry and his head was pounding. The first thing he could make out was a petite woman in blue. She was lying on top of him, blood streaming onto his chest. She had long brunette hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, her hat was discarded and forgotten less than ten feet away.

Wesker gently rolled her off of him so that he could get up, but as he began to move her, he heard what sounded vaguely like a muffled, pained moan. He located her wrist, and placed his index and middle finger to the right spot, waiting for a pulse. He wasn't sure if he had actually heard a sigh or if his mind was playing tricks on him, but regardless, he had waited for a sign of any shape or form. What was only about five seconds, seemed like an eternity to Wesker, until he felt _it_.  
As the blood moved through her, he felt a beat. His eyes returned to look at the face of the woman in blue- her delicate features overshadowed by bits of glass sticking out of her skin and blood that erupted from her wounds.

_Miss Valentine- you always knew just how to get yourself into trouble._

Wesker slipped his arm under Jill's body, his hand resting on the right side of her rib. He heard another groan when he touched that spot. Ignoring it, he slipped his other arm under hers legs, and lifted her as he stood up. Carrying her bridal style, he walked away, his mind filling up with sinister ideas on what to do with her.

**xxx**

_2 hours later..._

"**Hey, Chris..." Her voice was angelic, speaking his name.**

"**Yeah, Jill?"**

**Her voice was hesitant. "No matter what happens in here, I just want you to know that..."**

"Redfield? Are you alright?" A rough voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Chris looked up at the man. "I'm fine." His voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

"Still a bit shaken up, I see." The man sat down next to Chris against the wall of the damp cliff, still wet from the dying storm.

"Something like that." Chris replied, looking away from the BSAA soldier. "Did you find anything, Kirk?"

Kirk Mathison shook his head, even though Chris was no longer looking at him. "No, but the Search and Rescue team has been dispatched. We're trying our best to find her, sir."

Chris kept silent, stepping back into a trance.

"**No matter what happens in here, I just want you to know that..." She stopped herself as Chris turned around to look into her crystal blue eyes, and suddenly she got choked up.**

"**You okay?" He asked, placing his hand gently and affectionately on her shoulder. She felt all her energy drain from her, and it was all she could do not to fall into his arms.**

**She fought with herself whether or not she wanted to tell him right then and there. If she told him now and he didn't feel the same way, it could make completing the mission together difficult. **_**I'll tell him right after the mission was over- no excuses.**_

"**I'm fine. Don't worry about it."**

"**So..." He looked at her expectantly, with a slight smile, his hand still placed on her shoulder. "What were you saying?"**

**Her face flushed, and Chris took note, even though he didn't say anything. He wanted to see where she was going with this.**

"**I wanted to say that..." Her mind raced, thinking up a million lies, but none came out. "No matter what, I'll have have your back."**

**He kept, his smile, despite being disappointed. **_**What am I thinking? She's never going to say that...**_

"**Same here, partner." **_**That's all we'll ever be. **_

"Chris?" Kirk yelled, trying to get Chris' attention again.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Kirk." He apologised emotionlessly.

"Damn, Chris." He chuckled, trying and failing to lighten the mood. "What the hell happened up there that's got you all messed up in the head?"

Chris sighed. The only thing he had told them was that Jill was gone, he hadn't told them why. "Well, we arrived at the mansion..."

**Chris and Jill treaded side-by-side, guns raised, heading towards an isolated mansion practically in the middle of nowhere. They trained their guns, ready to shoot whatever dared to attack them. Lightning raged in the sky, and the wind whistled softly, but was not heard over the duo's footsteps, and was drowned out by the falling rain and claps of thunder.**

**They walked up the front steps and leaned against the front doors. Jill looked over to Chris after holstering her M92F handgun, who nodded to the doors, signaling her. Jill nodded back, pulling out a lockpick. She leaned down to eye-level as she inserted it into the keyhole, beginning to play with the tumblers inside.**

**Chris held his pistol tightly, scanning over the area one more time. Confirming that there was nothing hostile, he lowered his gun, and placed his hand on his headset. "Chris to HQ. We've arrived at the target's location."**

"**Copy that, Chris. Move in and procure the target." HQ ordered. The transmission was full of white noise, so he had to listen carefully.**

"**Roger that."**

"**What can you tell us about the area?" Jill asked, squinting slightly to focus on the lock. Chris turned to look at her- **_**God, she's gorgeous.**_

"**The satellite scan isn't showing anything out of the ordinary, but regardless, you should expect the unexpected" HQ warned.**

**Chris zoned out, only hearing the last part of the conversation. He couldn't focus, his thoughts were only on Jill, ever since the day before, when he thought she was going to say those three little words...**

"**Understood." She said, as the lock clicked open. She stood up, put her lockpick away, and grabbed her gun all in one swift move. Chris gripped the doorknob with his left hand, holding his M92F in the other. He looked at Jill, waiting for her.**

"**We're in."**

"**Let's move." He slammed into the door, leaving it wide open. Jill followed, taking only a second to scan over the area, before entering the mansion. She felt an uncomfortable uneasiness, but continued on anyway.**

"...and eventually we got to Spencer's quarters, where we encountered an old enemy- Albert Wesker. He attacked us, and before I knew it, he lifted me up, and tried to kill me."

"And what about Jill?" Kirk was intrigued.

"She saved my life," Chris explained, hesitating to say anymore, but knew he needed to. "She tackled him out the window."

"Really?" He chuckled. "That's dedication."

About to reply, Chris was stopped when another BSAA soldier appeared. He held something in his hands... _something blue._

"Mr. Redfield, sir." The man started, clutching the object as if it was his beloved prized possession. "We've found something."

Chris' eyes never left the blue item, watching as the man placed it on his lap. It was crumbled up, so Chris unfolded it, though he already knew exactly what it was- it has Jill's cap.


	3. Devastation

I don't own Resident Evil, their characters, or any of their other trademarks.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, this is for you :) A long chapter today! (At least for me)

It will again, include flashbacks. Those will be **bolded.**

**xxx**

_September 21, 2006_

_Tricell Facility_

_Unknown Location_

The researcher typed hastily on his computer, inputting all of the data that Excella requested be put into their files. He was not in the least bit startled by the loud echoing of boots that abruptly appeared. He knew very well that it was Albert Wesker, the man Excella could not stop talking about.

Wesker walked to the stretcher and placed Jill gently down so she was lying on her stomach, not making a single sound in the process.

The researcher saved the file he'd been working on and sent it to Excella with impressive speed. After finishing what was only a fraction of the night's work, he'd turned to Wesker to see if he wanted anything, but his eyes fell on the stunning woman in blue.

"Who's this?" His voice was laced with interest.

Wesker shot him a look of fury, which was hidden under his sunglasses he prized. "Just an old friend."

The man could not see past his sunglasses, and his voice was as calm as always. Getting an brief look at him, he saw trace amounts of blood clinging to his face, and what looked like recently scabbed over wounds. He choose not to stare at him too long, a wise move. The man returned his eyes to Jill.

"Is she okay?" His voice showed no sympathy or concern, just curiosity.

"She's unconscious." Wesker stated without emotion, looking at the man.

The researcher gingerly gripped her shoulders, and warily turned her over. The front of her top was almost covered in entirety with scarlet colored blood and parts of the shirt were ripped open. The researcher cringed at the sight- he'd never seen so much blood at once- but after a few seconds he turned back to her, noticing tiny bits of glass from her cuts. After pulling a small piece out, he inspected the glass, it reminded him of the fancy, decorative glass his windows were made out of. "Oh god! What did she do? Fall out a window?"

"Actually..." Wesker's expression never wavered, never betraying his anger. His eyes had now moved to the researcher. "She tackled me."

The man looked at him as if he was crazy, half expecting him to be joking, but then remembered that Wesker is a not exactly the kind of person to ever be '_joking.' _Feeling anxious, he turned away to search through his medical supplies.

Wesker moved his eyes to Jill, noticing her lengthy bangs were in the way of her eyes. With his right hand, he swept it out of the way, looking into her crystalline blue eyes, then to a fresh, swollen cut.

"_As reckless as always..."_ He whispered, his voice inaudible. He showed a small ghost of a smile, only the left side of his mouth moving up, and as quickly as it appeared, it faded upon seeing the researcher start to face him again.

"So what are you planning to do with her?"

Wesker's eyes were still glued to Jill's. This time when he spoke, it was louder and more assertive. "Heal her up- we'll use her as a test subject."

The man looked at him flabbergastedly. "I'm sorry, but judging by her condition and the limited amount of supplies- I don't think it's possible to heal her."

Detaching his eyes from Jill, Wesker looked at him and spoke through gritted teeth. "Just do it."

About to reply, he saw Wesker's eyes gleam red, even through the glasses he wore. Slightly afraid, he sighed and gave in. "I'll go fetch the medical team then." With that, the flustered researcher left the room.

Wesker returned his eyes to Jill, unable to stop looking at her. He exhaled deeply as he grabbed her hand which hung over the side of the gurney. Barely gripping her, he felt her fingers tighten around him.

"I was too close."

As if to recognize his voice, her hands loosened, and Wesker let go of her hand. "You just had to play heroine, didn't you, Miss Valentine?"

**xxx**

_November 23, 2006_

_Chris Redfield's Apartment_

_New York City, USA_

Chris sat on his leather loveseat, partially focusing on the television. His elbows rested on his knees, his fingers curling around his chin in a thoughtful pose. The channel was on a national news channel, but he paid no attention what they were currently saying. His eyes lingered on a half full bottle of his favorite beer, and he started to reach for it, but decided not to, the same thing he'd been doing since he'd turned to this program.

There was a knocking at the door, and Chris hurried over to it. He opened it up and saw his sister Claire, who was checking up on him for the second time that week. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt, which was underneath a red vest that was zipped half-way up. The words '_Heaven For Everyone_' were written in a gray ink on the back of it, and her hands were stuffed inside her pockets. She paired them with worn blue jeans and brand new black combat boots.

"Hey, Chris!" His sister greeted him, flashing him a smile.

"Hey..." The older Redfield replied, lacking enthusiasm and emotion. He moved out the way to allow her in, and she settled down on the black sofa. Chris himself wore gray, acid wash jeans and a navy blue T-shirt with the North American B.S.A.A. logo on on the back, and he also was dressed in combat boots, though his were aged and ripped.

"How are you holding up?" Claire asked with concern, though judging by the warm beer on the table and his apathetic attitude, she knew the answer wasn't good.

He was about to lie and say he was fine, but was stopped when the news reporter's voice caught his attention.

"On the night of Ozwell E. Spencer's murder, two B.S.A.A. operatives were sent in to apprehend him, and were forced to attack Spencer's murderer. The apparent murderer was a Mr. Albert Wesker, an ex-Umbrella employee. It is reported that after the battle, B.S.A.A. agent Jill Valentine and Wesker had fallen down the side of a cliff, which is estimated to be around a 200 foot drop. The B.S.A.A. have been searching for the bodies of both persons, but little to no evidence has surfaced. The B.S.A.A. have announced tonight that they have halted all investigations and have presumed both Wesker and agent Valentine to be dead. The only survivor of that night is B.S.A.A. co-founder Chris Redfield..."

Chris clicked the TV off, not wanting to be reminded any longer. Eventually, he replied, "Not good."

Claire studied him for a second. "Well, aren't you glad? I mean Wesker is finally..."

Chris sighed loudly, causing Claire to stop talking. "Wesker has survived being stabbed through the chest. I don't think this is what killed him. And Jill..."

"Chris..." Claire stopped him suddenly, shaking her head, causing her auburn hair that was in a high ponytail to bounce around. "I know what you're going through. Really, I do. I mean when Steve..." She paused, her mind filling up with memories, both good and bad. His face, his voice, his smile... _God, It's been 8 years and I still can't forget him._

Clearing her thoughts, "Well, anyway... I was eventually able to get over it and that's what you need to do. She didn't save your ass just for you to mope around, okay?"

Chris kept silent, not answering her question, he reached for the beer and took a small sip. Claire watched his movements but did nothing. "She's dead. You need to accept that, Chris."

"If they were dead, then why haven't we found their bodies?" Chris murmured, just barely loud enough for Claire to hear.

"I don't know..." She snapped, getting off the loveseat. "But I do know that you need to move on."

_Move on?_ From the girl he _loved?_

"Claire..."

She huffed again. "No, no, no! No _buts_, no _what ifs_- no nothing!"

Taking another swig, he responded. "I guess you're right." He lied- he did not want to forget her. They were partners.

**Chris leaned against the Harrier, holding in his hand Wesker's S.T.A.R.S. knife. He rested his elbow on the wing of the jet. He twirled it around his finger absentmindedly, while staring at the door of the heliport, glancing occasionally at his knife. His mind went back to everything he went through the previous day-**

_**Longtime-no-see-Chris**_

_**You-are-one-of-my-best-men**_

_**I-came-here-for-Alexia-but-killing-you-is-even-better**_

_**I-don't-know-where-you-get-your-confidence-Chris**_

**Again, his eyes switched from looking at the knife and the door. After a few minutes of waiting, they opened and revealed the one and only Jill Valentine. Chris hid the knife, and stood up to greet her. Chris was surprised when she pulled him into a soft hug. Pulling away, she exclaimed, "Chris! I've been so worried!"**

_**Funny. That's what Claire said.**_

**She wore a blue tank top with the RPD logo printed on it and a black blazer over-top of it, matching it with a long white jeans and brown boots. For the first time, he realized how beautiful she was. **

"**Hey Jill, how have you been?" He asked trying to hide a slight blush, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling widely at her.**

**Jill sighed, and looked away from his brown eyes as she spoke. "We lost Raccoon..."**

"**Yeah, I know." He stopped her, seeing how it hurt her to speak about it. She looked at him, slightly confused. "My sister told me about it."**

"**Well, I've been looking for you. Where did you run off to?" Jill asked, masking worry as she took in his own appearance- he wore a green button-down dress shirt, with the familiar S.T.A.R.S. logo on the shoulders. A black vest was worn over it and was paired with dark green pants and black combat boots. There was a small trail of blood coming from his nose and he had several cuts on his arms as well as a bruise or two.**

"**My sister was captured by Umbrella so I went to save her." There was a edge to his voice, and she recognized it immediately. She nodded, watching his movements. Jill saw him quickly switch his weight to his left side, then cover up the action by crossing his arms.**

"**What's the bad news?" She asked slowly, knowing these slight movements by heart. It was his way of trying to hide his nervousness.**

**As Jill expected he'd do, he'd deny it. "I never said anything about bad news."**

"**Chris," Jill spoke softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He blushed, though Jill missed it, and stared at her hand. He liked the warmth and comfort she gave him, and it gave him the courage to speak again.**

"**When I was at some island," Chris started, pausing only to think about how he wanted to tell her. "I found out that..."**

**Suddenly he couldn't speak. Jill removed her hand from his shoulder, taking all the courage from him. But since he started, he knew he couldn't stop. "Wesker is still alive."**

**Jill blinked, trying to determine if she was **_**actually**_ **hearing this. Chris stared at her with his intense brown eyes, waiting for a response. **

"**How the hell can he possibly still be alive?" She yelled, giving more emotion than he expected. "I mean, we saw... the tyrant..."**

**Chris shrugged, "I don't know."**

"**Well, great- now we have to worry about Wesker **_**and**_ **Umbrella."**

**He looked into her eyes and saw something he never thought he'd see- **_**fear.**_

"**Hey, don't worry about that." He did as she did earlier and placed a hand on her shoulder, firmly but gently gripping it. "We'll put an end to Umbrella and we'll stop Wesker, together."**

_**Together.**_ **That word pierced her heart like an arrow from Cupid. She repeated the word to Chris, who was equally was ecstatic.**

"**Partners..."**

**With a soft smile, she added, "To the end."**

**xxx**

I chose to have Claire's vest say _Heaven for Everyone_ because it is a song off Made in Heaven by Queen, just like Mother Love and Let Me Live. I'm keeping the tradition going!


	4. Tombstones

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any of its trademarks.

Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't have updated sooner! Well, anyway, enjoy.

__**xxx**

_November 23, 2006_

_Tricell Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Wesker made his way over to the operating table, staring down at Jill Valentine. She'd been here for two months already, and that's how long it took them to heal her bruises and remove the glass from deep in her skin. Knowing what a handful she could be, he ordered them to give her sedatives to put her into a coma-like sleep so they could continue ripping the glass from her and constantly give her the medical treatment she required without causing any problems.

Jill laid in a deep, forced sleep. She wore a black and blue battlesuit, picked out by Wesker himself. It was leathery and skin tight, but covered with bandages lined in blood.

Wesker gently tore off all the bandages. He smirked to himself- only a few days ago they'd recovered her to a practically new condition. Now, his plan was in full swing- he needed her as a test subject, and until the right time, she'd be put into a cryogenic sleep like all the other subjects. _Then I'll use you for my revenge..._

Wesker gripped her wrist and swung her arm over his shoulder with extreme gentleness. He pulled her up with ease, wrapping his right arm around her waist, supporting her delicate frame.

"_Chris_..." He heard her whimper, so softly that if he was any farther away he wouldn't have heard it. The way she said his name made Wesker chuckle slightly.

_Seems as if things are just as I remember..._

He walked her over to a capsule, where a few researchers waited patiently. The room was filled with these capsules, where they housed tens of thousands of future test subjects. The '_room_' was actually a revolving elevator, which made it easier to access certain levels in the huge ex-Umbrella facility.

Wesker handed Jill over to the researchers, who placed Jill into the pod a bit roughly, and then attached the breathing devices to her. The capsule was then closed and filled with water. They watched as the capsule fitted back into the wall. Wesker turned his attention to the monitoring computer. Her vitals were displayed, and it showed that she was in a healthy condition.

His plan could not fail...

**xxx**

Jill was barely conscious, but she felt something moving. She opened her eyes, but was surrounded with water. She couldn't see anything but small lights that ran away, getting smaller and smaller. Then, she fell unconscious again.

Whenever she was unconscious, she always had dreams of Chris- so she was starting to like it. Though, there were times when she wasn't sure if she she was dreaming or if it was real life.

"**To the end." Jill smiled, looking at Chris. She looked at him- **_**really**_ **looked at him- he looked more mature than she remembered from the last time she'd seen him in August, when he left for Europe to investigate Umbrella. She'd missed him everyday since- actually, that was sugar-coating it- she didn't just miss him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And now, seeing him finally, made her understand- she missed him so much because she had feelings for him- feelings that went miles deeper than their partnership.**

**Jill realized she was staring, and suddenly jerked her eyes away from Chris's. He was, as well, staring and slightly moved his attention as well. Jill felt herself blush, the warmth rising to her cheeks. She was worried Chris would see, so she removed her jacket and tied it around her waist, hoping he'd assume she was just hot.**

**Chris squinted his eyes at something. "What's that on your shoulder?" He pointed to a star-shaped scar.**

"**Oh, this?" Jill looked at what he was pointing at. "When I was in Raccoon City, Umbrella sent in this big, ugly monster to kill the S.T.A.R.S. members. Long story short- I kind of got... **_**infected**_**."**

"**Infected? You mean with the T-Virus?"**

**Jill nodded. "But don't worry about it. I was cured- there was a mercenary named Carlos Oliveira who saved me."**

"**Carlos, huh?" **_**Did Jill have feelings for this asshole? Did he have feelings for my Jill?**_

"**Yeah..." Jill said, suddenly embarrassed. **_**I never should have mentioned him- idiot!**_ "**He helped me escape, but I haven't talked to him since the incident."**

_**Oh Chris, look at you- you're a jealous mess. **_"**Well, I should thank him for helping you..."**

"**Chris..." She started, knowing already what he wanted to say. "I know if you could have been there, you would have."**

"**I shouldn't have left you in the first place." He mumbled. **

**Chris looked up at her, feeling guilty- He left the woman he loved in alone Raccoon City, and he couldn't even come to save her.**

**He stopped himself, realizing he called her 'the woman I love.' **_**Do I love her?**_ **Chris mentally slapped himself. He'd never felt love before, except with Claire, but that's a different kind of love- **_**family love**_**. But did he feel true love for Jill? He wouldn't know, not now at least. Because right now, he knew he didn't want to be apart from her ever again.**

**xxx**

_November 27, 2006_

_Outside B.S.A.A. headquarters_

_New York City, USA_

Chris walked through the small field, his eyes on a distant object. He walked towards it, dragging his feet. The grass was a perfect leaf-green color, with small dandelions and other weeds popping up in every few steps. Soon he reached what he came for- a small tombstone engraved with the words '_In loving memory: Jill Valentine- 1974-2006._'

Chris sighed after reading it, the words burning at his soul. The tombstone didn't, in any way, describe the person it was honoring- none of her selfless deeds and her marvellous accomplishments. Not to mention her sparkling personality and her uncanny ability to capture the heart of everyone she meets- _and how she stole my heart..._

Chris ran his fingers along the inscription. The empty grave was the closest thing he had to her, but it was nowhere near as good being with the real Jill Valentine.

After a few seconds, he slowly placed the flowers on her grave. The bouquet was arranged with her favorite flowers- morning glories, white tulips, and pink roses. Chris felt his eyes sting when the first petal touched the ground.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought. _Here I am, giving flowers to an empty grave when I know Jill isn't dead._

"I'll find you. I promise, partner." He whispered, looking away from the grave, as it brought him too much pain.

He focused on his surroundings- Chris had picked out a small, deserted location not far from the B.S.A.A.'s New York City headquarters for Jill's tombstone. It was convenient as he could visit before leaving to go on another mission- _alone, partnerless._ The sun was starting to set, painting the sky like a gorgeous orange and pink canvas. The scene before him reminded him of Raccoon City's sunsets, and even their sunrises, which were equally as majestic.

It started to remind him of that night- flying away in the helicopter, watching the sunrise, before the smoke of the exploding mansion filled the air, overshadowing the sky like an evil mist. He watched the explosion, thinking of all his friends who'd died- their bodies were now gone as well, their names and faces only a sad, sick memory.

Then he'd felt a small pressure on his shoulder, and he turned his head to see Jill Valentine sound asleep. She looked like a true beauty, even with the cuts, bruises, and blood trying to spoil it. If only he'd realized back then how he'd felt about her...

Chris shut his eyes, thinking back on all the years he'd known her, and all the things they went through together... he wondered to himself. _How did I manage to not tell her that I was in love with her for eight years?_

He shook off his thoughts, not wanting to think about that. Chris regretted never saying anything, and it pissed him off whenever he thought about it. _Too many things got in the way- Umbrella, Wesker..._

He stopped there, realizing one thing- _The only one I have to blame is myself. All those years, I never said a thing. Damnit, why didn't I say anything?_

He glanced at his watch, realizing it was time to go on his mission. He said his final words to the grave, and headed off. _This is for you, Jill._

**xxx**

Thanks for reading! Next update will be up soon!


	5. Dreams

I don't own Resident Evil, their characters, or any of their other trademarks.

Hopefully this chapter won't confuse you too much. Enjoy!

**xxx**

**Chris sat alone in his hotel room on a comfortable couch, shifting ****around. The mission at the Spencer Estate the week before had been a ****success- Ozwell E. Spencer was apprehended and currently being ****questioned. His partner, Jill Valentine, was in the room next door. ****Lately he'd been preoccupied- well, more than he usually was- thinking ****about her. She was beautiful, caring, intelligent, and could kick ass ****easily. Jill Valentine was the perfect woman. **

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chris growled, getting himself ****up. He opened the door, and there stood the lovely Jill. **

**Before he could say hello or ask what was wrong, she entered the small ****room. He closed the door behind them then joined her as she stood in ****the middle of the room nervously. **

"**Chris..." Jill spoke softly, her eyes pouring into his. "There's ****something I need to say to you." **

"**What is it?" He asked with veiled worry that Jill instantly picked ****up. "Is everything alright?"**

**She kept her eyes glued to his, taking in a deep breath. "Everything's ****fine- don't worry." She stopped, suddenly choking up.**

"_**So...**_" **Chris dragged out the simple word longer than necessary. **"**What's on your mind then?"**

**Jill exhaled, readying herself. "I've wanted to tell you this for a ****long time..." She paused, stalling herself.**

**"Go on." He urged, his attention was entirely on Jill. He wondered ****what she was going to say. **_**A confession of love, possibly? Yeah, **__**right. Keep dreaming. That's always what I think it is, but never what **__**it turns out to be. **_

**Her heart was racing. **_**You've got his attention- it's now or never!**_

**"Chris, I love you." Her words were breathy.**

**Chris's heart skipped a beat. **_**Did she just say...? No, no. You're imagining it, Chris.**_

**He stared at her with a blank expression, looking into her eyes. **_**Oh **__**god- what was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm completely insane!**_

**"I've felt it for a really long time. I couldn't hold it in anymore. ****I'm sorry if I made things awkward. If you want a new partner, I'll ****understand, but I just needed to tell you how I feel."**

**Jill was babbling. She would always do that when she got nervous. ****Chris thought it was kind of attractive on her.**

**He couldn't hold himself back, either. Chris impulsively grabbed her, ****his firm hands cupping her face as he pulled her into a kiss, his lips ****crushing hers. She was caught off guard, but welcomed it, wrapping her ****arms around his shoulders. He pinned her lightly into the wall, ****pulling away from the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist.**

**"I love you, Jill." He whispered by her ear, his hot breath on her ****neck. Chris smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, then on her neck.**

**"You really mean it?" She asked, grinning herself as she felt his lips ****move on her.**

**He stopped to look in her eyes. "Of course I do. I mean, look at you!"**

**She blushed slightly at his comment. "Chris, I never knew- I'm so ****sorry." She pressed her lips against his intensely- the kiss was long ****and passionate.**

**When they finally pulled away, she asked, "How long did you know?"**

**Chris smiled. "I've always had feelings, but I didn't realize until after I left for Europe."**

**"Me too! I mean, I thought about you all the time! I missed you so much." Jill felt strange telling him this, as she'd kept it to herself for years, but she loved and trusted Chris, so it felt right, plus he was her best friend, which only made it easier to open up to him.**

**They kissed again, 8 years of trapped feelings escaped and dominated them. It moved them to a bed that was dressed with red sheets and white, fluffy pillows.**

**Jill was on top, running her fingers through his hair playfully. She yawned, a wave of exhaustion filling her. Chris flipped their positions, grinning down at her. "You tired?" **

**She simply nodded, returning the smile and planting another kiss on him. "I think I'd like to sleep here, with you."**

**He pulled the covers over both of them, wrapping his arm over her, spooning her. Soon Jill fell asleep with a smile on her face. **

**Despite his lover being asleep, he kissed her on the neck and whispered, "I love you, Jill."**

**xxx**

Jill woke from her unconsciousness, moving her arms around uselessly. They felt heavy, like 20 ton weights were tied to her arms. The water surrounding her attacked, it felt like it was pinching her. She was stuffed and the space was cramped. Jill hated every minute of this hell.

It was then were the sad truth sunk in- that glorious night, the passionate kissing, falling asleep in Chris's arms... _it was just a dream_. And the reality- she was _actually_ stuck in hell, run by the devil, Albert Wesker, and god knows what the hell is going on here and why she was stuck there.

Every bit of Jill wanted that night to be real- for that fateful mission to have been a success and for her to finally express her feelings.

_But fate's a bitch_- now she's probably going to die, not knowing if he would ever feel the same thing. If she did survive this, she would run and find him, and spill her heart out until every last bit of regret was gone.

_If I survive... Only in your dreams, Jill._

**xxx**

Chris rolled over, expecting the body of a soft brunette to be there, but was met with the edge of the bed with wrinkled navy blue sheets, and black pillows.

_Shit. It was only a dream._

He stared around his room, but it was too dark to see a thing. Chris flopped back, staring at the ceiling, then closing his eyes. He hoped that when he slept, the dream would return.

He would given anything for the dream to have been real. To hold Jill close, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces or two halves of a heart. He could almost smell her lavender and rosy scent. It was intoxicating, enchanting, even when she was nowhere near him.

Chris rolled over to his left side, sighing. This was the third night in a row he'd kept himself up thinking about her. Though it wasn't the first dream he'd had about Jill, it was definitely a different one. Some of them were memories of their long and complicated past, most were nightmares about the Spencer Estate mission, centered around her death. Since that night, he would never have a peaceful sleep- _unless Jill was there, sleeping next to_ him.

**xxx**

The first part of this was not a flashback, but a dream in which the Spencer Estate mission went differently and Jill got to tell Chris how she felt. I might write a lemon version of that part, but most likely not. Also, to clear things up, they were having the same dream at the same time.


	6. Tyrant

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Had a little bit off writers block, so this is shorter than usual.

**xxx**

_January 9th, 2007_

_Tricell Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Wesker paced in the middle of the room, his red eyes watching over all the researchers, who he saw working on the computers or analyzing samples of his new virus, Uroboros. All the researchers knew they shouldn't do a single thing to displease their superior, who hadn't been very happy lately, not that he was ever happy. Who knew what Wesker would do if he got pissed off? They didn't want to be the ones to find out.

Maybe Wesker wouldn't have been so on edge if his plans went along faster. He'd been working on Uroboros for a long time now, and while the events at the Spencer Estate served as a distraction, he wouldn't forget about his plan- evolution. The Uroboros virus would select superior DNA, and kill off the inferior individuals. Wesker would then rule over those who were selected to go onto the next stage, therefore, starting a new era of world balance- a new genesis.

But there was just one setback- the only thing stopping him and his plans from going off without a hitch- the virus tended to be too selective. His goal was to have the rejection rate at around 95%, but it was currently at 99.94%. Uroboros was useless to him if only 0.06% of people survived.

Wesker sighed silently, crossing his arms as he watched two researchers analyze a sample. No matter what he did, the virus would be too poisonous. He was just short of praying that the answer would fall into his lap.

And that's when a loud, siren-like sound rang out through the room. Some of the people panicked, even though Wesker stayed calm as he always was, until they realized it wasn't an emergency alarm. It was an alarm for the monitoring system- something had gone wrong with one of their test subjects.

Immediately, the man in charge of the monitors started deciphering what was happening, and soon Wesker joined him. The man looked at Wesker and reported what he discovered, "It seems there's some sort of abnormality in Test Subject 0257."

_Valentine..._ Wesker remembered. "Can you identify the problem?"

"Yes- it seems there's an active strain of the T-Virus inside of her." The male looked back to the screen. "It appears it has been dormant for several years. Interestingly, it dates back exactly to September 28th, 1998." He looked over his shoulder to Wesker. "_That's..._"

"Raccoon City." Wesker finished for him, remembering how he sent in a female spy by the name of Ada Wong to Raccoon City to recover a sample of the G-Virus during the outbreak.

Wesker looked over the screen where the information on her blood were shown. Everything about her blood was completely ordinary- _but how could she have survived an infection, let alone force it into a dormant state for 8 years?_ Wesker was intrigued- he'd studied the T-Virus for, at the extreme least, 20 years, and never experienced something like this.

"Exactly." The man nodded. "So what should we do about this?"

"Keep an eye on her." Wesker finally looked away from the screen. "I have a good feeling about this."

**xxx**

_5 hours later..._

It was getting late, and most of the researchers already left or were preparing to leave. However, Wesker ordered about five or so to stay, and they were more than willing to comply. Those who did stay were focusing only on Jill- well, technically, her infection- instead of Uroboros, a strange change in pace.

_Not like it's going anywhere,_ One of the younger researchers, in his mid-twenties, thought snidely to himself.

Wesker himself was monitoring her vitals, and everything was in order- her temperature, her respiration, etcetera.

But that's when the unexpected occurred. One of the researchers watched the screens, and read what it said. He called Wesker over, who spoke these words out loud. "T-Virus eliminated."

"It seems they were caused by something inside her body." The researcher explained, not looking away from the screen. "She had the T-Virus in her body for so long, her immune system created antibodies."

"How's that possible?" Another researcher chirped. "Mutagens like the T-Virus are usually too strong for that! Even if it was in a dormant state, natural immunity would be the only protection against the Tyrant virus. That's why curing it is so difficult."

The youngest of them all spoke up. "Then just imagine how powerful these must be!"

_Incredible. _Wesker smirked. _I think I just found the answer I was looking for..._


	7. Torture

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other of their trademarks.

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's less Chris and Jill centered, but I hope you like it.

**xxx**

_January 15, 2007_

_Tricell Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

**Test Subject 0257**  
**Caucasian female, "Valentine, Jill"**  
**Eye color: Blue**  
**Blood Type: B**

**Subject has been in a medically induced stasis for an extended period. All vital signs including heart rate, respiration, blood pressure, and temperature are within normal values.**

**A pigmentation abnormality has been observed. Effect of abnormality is limited to cranial hair follicles.**

**In addition, slight skin whitening (etiolation) has been observed.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A woman spoke with a thick italian accent. She was dressed in a revealing, silky white dress that was paired with golden heels and a bulky necklace of the same color. Her raven hair was tightened in a neat bun on the top of her head, and her brown eyes stared with admiration at the man beside her.

"It may come as a surprise to you, Excella," Wesker started, his tone showing no emotion, "But I happen to know what I'm doing."

"Fine." The woman named Excella snorted. She had her doubts about his plan, but said nothing more. She turned to a man and signalled him to lower the pod. He obliged, and soon after a pod came down from it's position in the wall.

Jill could feel the walls around her move shakingly, until they came to a sudden stop. _What the hell is going on?_

With the press of a button, the pod burst open, the water pouring out like a waterfall. Jill tumbled out, landing on her knees on the floor, shaking when the freezing air finally hit her. She opened her eyes for the first time in a long time.

How long? She didn't exactly know the answer to that. She didn't exactly know anything. She just couldn't remember. _Where am I? Wait, who am I? No, who are these people?_

She looked around the room frantically for answers- she just _knew_ something was wrong- _way wrong_. The room only had about a dozen people. A few women but mostly men, all wearing white lab-coats. Most of the equipment she saw had the Tricell Inc. logo on it.

But there were two people standing to the side who caught her attention- an attractive lady, wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees, and a tall, blonde man who wore a pair of shades and a grim expression. She knew that man, and it brought back terrible memories and an uneasy feeling in her gut.

_Not-quite-your-ordinary-house_

_So-you're-safe_

_You'll-soon-be-free-of-this-anyway_

Once she realized who this man was, only one word passed her lips. "Shit."

Wesker gave a chuckle. "It seems like she remembers me."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Poor, stubborn Jill." He shook his head, his face painted with an evil grin. He left Excella's side, getting closer to Jill. She did not move from her crouched position, not wanting to show the fear that was, undoubtedly, evident in her eyes. "Here I thought you'd be grateful that I saved your life."

Jill's eyes narrowed, her mind replayed the event she'd seen so many times in her dreams. Immediately, she thought of Chris. Softly, she spoke. "I didn't _want_ to be saved."

Her remark was met with another laugh. "I pity you, Jill. Risking your pathetic life to save him. Yet, he still is clueless as to how you feel about him." She looked up to meet his unfeeling glare. "Love- such a feeble emotion. Turns people into weak, ignorant fools."

Jill got defensive quickly. "You even try to hurt him, I swear I'll-"

"I wouldn't dare harm your precious partner." He lied, eyes red as blood, a wicked smile creeping upon his face. As unreadable as Wesker usually was, he intentions were clear to her, yet still a mystery.

"Then what are you gonna do with me?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"You'll be _repaying_ me for rescuing you, that's all." Wesker told her, her eyes filling with horror. "And don't worry- I'll reunite you with your lover soon enough."

Jill was speechless, and she could only wonder what he had in mind. _What would the man, that probably rips the limbs off of Lickers for fun, need me to do?_

Evil things filled her mind, and she shook her head, trying to get them out. Her lengthy bangs slapped around the sides of her face, and she realized that something was wrong.

_My hair is blonde._

She gripped her ponytail and examined the hair. It was still long and fastened in a hair tie, but it was no longer the brunette locks she was born with. _What the hell happened to me? What were they doing? No, no. That doesn't matter right now._

"I'd like to thank you in advance for your cooperation." Wesker said. Before Jill could ask what he was talking about, she was lifted up by two large men wearing long, white overcoats. They both had some sort of wrap-around sunglasses; one of the men had a red one on and the other wore a blue pair. Each held of one of her arms and gripped her tightly. Jill kicked futilely, but her legs were weak from the lack of use. "Ivan, take her away."

They complied to his order, and after a while of being carried away and flailing around, they entered a laboratory with test tubes separated on walkways, a flamethrower charging machine, and a chair with equipment hooked into it.

They threw her down unto the chair, and tie her down. Excella came in afterwards with a briefcase, the Tricell logo printed on it. Setting it down on a small table, she pulls out two syringes. She pokes the first one her and she tries not to scream when she spotted the words 'Tyrant 02-B' on the label. Minutes later, she takes the second syringe and draws blood from her.

"This was fun. Same time tomorrow?" She mocked, placing the blood-filled syringe in the briefcase and walking off. "See you later!"

**xxx**

I brought back the Ivans from the Umbrella Chronicles! They were such a fun boss, but a pain in the ass. Also the room at the end was from the Uroboros Mkono boss fight in chapter 5-2. I kind of inspired the Jill awakening from the Apocalypse movie, where Alice didn't remember anything at first.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Also, I may be a while before I update again. It took me a while to write this because of slight writer's block and lack of motivation, so it might have been a bit a disappoint, and if it was, I apologize. I had planned another half of this chapter, but decided I'd split it in two so I could update faster. Anyway, thanks again, and stay tuned!


	8. Moving On?

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Originally, this chapter was meant to go along with the previous chapter, but It was taking me a long time to write that so I decided to post them separately, if you don't mind. Like the previous one, it's a bit short but I've been busy so don't give me a hard time about it.

**xxx**

_January 31, 2007_

_B.S.A.A Base_

_Outskirts of Khaba, Egypt_

A practically broken-down truck moved along a dirt road, kicking up dust and rocks violently. The vehicle shook as it drove over small bumps which were formed by large stones buried in the ground.

Inside the car, three B.S.A.A. operatives rode in the silent car. Chris Redfield sat in the back, alone, staring out the window, his head resting on his hand, his elbow propped up on the door. He turned his attention to the other two people in the car with him, who were sitting in the front. Both were members of the B.S.A.A. Middle East branch; the man who was driving was one of their top agents, and he was well respected throughout the B.S.A.A..

The agent in the passenger seat, however, was a female, not to mention a rookie on her first mission. Her head was framed by dirty blonde hair, styled in a bob, much like how Jill used to have it. She sported a forest green shirt with rolled up sleeves that complimented her light brown eyes and olive skin. Over that, she wore an off-white bulletproof vest, along with denim jeans and combat boots. The uniform was complete with several holsters and ammo pouches. She reminded him of Rebecca Chambers when he met her in the mansion, though Rebecca was a bit younger than her at the time and was less armored.

Chris returned to look out the window, silently wondering why she was there and why _he_ was there. Within a minute, they arrived at their location- a simple base for the B.S.A.A.. The building was new, a sharp contrast to the aged and dilapidated houses in the town they drove through. Everyone exited the car and entered the building. The rookie agent noticed that Chris seemed to be distant and depressed. She shook it off as nervousness and stress.

"Chris Redfield! Welcome!" A husky male voice shouted upon seeing the operatives enter. He recognized it as Kirk Matheson.

"Hey Kirk," Chris replied, forcing a fake smile, shaking his hand. "How have you been, man?"

"Good." Kirk answered, turning to the other operatives and greeting them. _Good thing he didn't ask about Jill..._

"Chris, this is Jackson Walker." Chris shook the man's hand. "And this would be Melissa Richardson."

Shaking her hand, he monotonously spoke, "Nice to meet you, Melissa."

"And it's a pleasure to meet _you_, Mr. Redfield." She gave a flirtatious smile and batted her eyes. _Oh, god. It's like Jessica all over again._

Kirk cleared his throat loudly, snapping Melissa out of her flirty state. "It's good that you two are getting along so well. Miss Richardson will be your partner on this mission."

"My what?" Chris said quickly, not realizing it left his thoughts. "I thought I was going alone."

Kirk pulled him aside and started speaking in a calm, quiet voice. "Sorry, but Melissa needed a safe first mission. Besides, you can watch after her."

"I honestly doubt it." He mumbled. _I was supposed to watch after Jill, but I couldn't. And now they expect me to look after someone I don't even know?_

"Looks like she's already taken a liking to you." Kirk nodded in Melissa's direction, who stared at him with soft, almost subtle lust. Chris rolled his eyes. "So, Redfield, can you handle another partner?"

Through gritted teeth, he lied. "Fine. I don't care." _Looks like the next time I visit Jill's grave, I'll have something to apologize for._

Chris visited her grave so much that not going once, sometimes twice, a day would feel odd. He started coming back to work and was unable to go, but he would visit whenever he could. It helped suppress the guilt he felt, not to mention make him feel like Jill was still there, still close to him.

But he knew that was not the case; she was somewhere far away, and god knows where that was, while everyone believed she had been claimed by the vicious hands of death, but living on as a memory in their souls, Chris, on the other hand, didn't believe it. _And how many times has Wesker escaped death, when he didn't deserve it? Didn't she deserve it?_

"Come on, let's go get ready."

Chris grunted, joining Kirk, Melissa, and Jackson. "So, what's the mission?" Melissa inquired.

Jackson quickly answered her. "There are rumors that a former Umbrella employee is smuggling B.O.W.s on the black market, and it appears he will be releasing a few B.O.W.s into the streets of Khaba. Your job is to either apprehend him or eliminate him if he becomes hostile. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. You two may head out."

They obliged, following Kirk, who led them to an armory. "Pick your weapons."

The duo scanned the rows of weapons, though Chris noted that the stock was not as abundant as most of the B.S.A.A.'s bases were. As far as he knew, this base was fairly new and not as busy as the ones he usually went to.

Chris settled on a G-18 handgun and a M3 shotgun. He glanced at Melissa, who picked out a Browning HP handgun and a Dragunov sniper rifle. _Well, at least she's got some backbone._

"You guys ready?" Jackson asked, walking in with his own weapons, a M92F and a Winchester 1200 Defender.

"We're good," Chris answered quietly.

"Okay, you two, let's head out."

Chris and Melissa followed Jackson, and they further prepared for their mission, but Chris wasn't paying much attention. _A new partner, huh? This is gonna be torture._

**xxx**

I based Melissa off all of Chris's partners (except for Sheva). The haircut from Jill, the outfit from Rebecca, her flirtatiousness from Jessica, and her sniping skills from both Piers and Jessica. Also, the beginning was based off of the beginning of RE4 with Leon in the car with the police. Another thing, Khaba is not a real town, I made it up. It is the name of an Egyptian Pharaoh and the name means 'the soul appears.'

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update ASAP but no promises!


	9. Intel

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been suffering with writer's block. Plus, life has been pretty busy, but I managed to get this chapter done. Sorry it's so short.

**_xxx_**

_January 31, 2007_

_B.S.A.A. Base_

_Outskirts of Khaba, Egypt_

It was almost midnight, and the B.S.A.A. agents sat and waited- waited for confirmation to move in on their suspect. They were busy looking out for him, taking turns with the binoculars, and currently it was Jackson's turn.

It was chilly outside, and he could hear Melissa shiver slightly, though she tried to hide it. The cold air reminded Chris Redfield of the Arklay Forest on that fateful night. He could still hear the growls of the Cerberus B.O.W. as it leapt out. He could still hear Joseph scream as he was ripped apart by the infected Dobermans, and he could still remember that terrified look on Jill's face as she...

_Stop it, Chris. Not here, not now._

Chris sighed audibly, attracting the attention of Melissa. He pulled out his gun and checked his magazine for the fourth time that night.

The rookie smiled slightly as his obvious boredom. "Pretty dull first mission," she stated, earning an unnoticed eye-roll from Jackson.

"It's not that bad. It could be worse." Chris said, checking the safety of his gun, which was another action he repeated many times that night.

"How so?" She inquired, slightly amused.

"I knew somebody who, on their first mission, watched all their teammates die because of a traitorous captain- and she was only 18 at the time."

"Wow," Melissa simply replied, not very impressed. "Must of really sucked."

"It did."

"Whatever," She sighed, looking at Chris. "I just want to get this thing over with!"

He rolled his eyes. _Yeah, me too._

"Hey, you two," Jackson called out to them. "It's go time."

"What's happening?" Melissa queried, confused.

Jackson zoomed in closely. "I have confirmation that our target is in possession of several samples of an unknown virus." He told HQ as well as the two agents.

"Are there any B.O.W.s in the area?" HQ questioned.

"None- not now at least. It appears he's trying to sell the viruses to someone, though." He watched as the man pulled out a few briefcases lined with various syringes and vials. The other man handed him a stack of money then exchanged a handshake.

"You have authorization to apprehend the target or eliminate him if necessary. Get rid of the other person as well. Get moving!"

"Alright, finally some action!" Melissa said joyously, loading her Dragunov.

**xxx**

They jogged across the dirt fields and entered the city quickly. The buildings were dilapidated, though some only needed a little work done. The building they headed towards was barely standing, the ecru colored paint chipping off. Jackson planted a set of explosives on the hinges of a locked door and set them off, then kicked the door down. Melissa entered first, then Chris, and finally Jackson.

It was a large but vacant warehouse. There were several large shelves, some had fallen to the ground but the ones still standing had a few boxes stacked up high. Not a single item in the room was not covered in thick sheet of dust and grime. At the end of the room was a large flight of stairs that most likely led to where their target was.

Chris led them in that direction, and he let Jackson and Melissa go first. Halfway up the creaky wooden steps, a board broke below Melissa and she started to fall backwards. Chris placed a hand on her back to keep her up, but he didn't miss how she started to blush.

"Careful," he warned seriously.

"Thanks," She mumbled back.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they pulled out their pistols and prepared to burst through the doors. Jackson placed the explosive and counted to three before setting them off and kicking the door like he did before.

Of the two males, one was seated behind a desk and Jackson recognized him as the man who smuggled and sold the bio-weapons; the other man who bought them was just barely out the door when they came in.

"Freeze!" Jackson yelled, aiming in between his eyes. The man complied, raising his arms, but he was holding something.

"Drop everything!" Chris ordered, referring to the object.

Again, the man did as ordered and dropped a thin object onto the desk.

Melissa moved behind him with a pair of handcuffs. She pulled his arms behind him and clipped them on.

"HQ," Chris spoke as he holstered his gun. "Target 1 has been apprehended."

"What's the status on Target 2?"

"He escaped," Jackson replied, looking out the window, but he had no visual on the other man.

"Very well. Bring Target 1 to extraction point." HQ ordered.

"Understood." Melissa responded.

"Melissa- you and Chris can stay behind and look for clues. I'll take care of him."

"Roger that." She smiled before Jackson grabbed the man by the shoulders and rushed him out of there.

Melissa picked up the object the man was holding earlier. "What's this?"

"A computer chip," Chris stated, taking it from her. He pulled out his PDA and put it in. The screen flashed with information but none of it was noteworthy. He began to scan the information as Melissa searched the empty desk and a filing cabinet that was tucked away in the corner. She found nothing, and gave up, as there was nothing else in the room to search.

"Find anything?" Melissa's voice broke his concentration on what he was reading.

"Yeah, there's information on something called the 'Uroboros Project.' Some kind of doomsday epidemic."

"What do you mean by _'doomsday'_?" Her voice suddenly got high-pitched and nervous- the thought was obviously scaring her.

He shrugged, turning off his PDA. "That's all the information I got, but this intel doesn't look too reliable."

"But, aren't you worried?"

He shook his head. "Half of what we find are somewhere along these lines. Sometimes the terrorists leave fake data to trick or distract us."

She nodded and breathed out deeply. "Well, there isn't anything else here. We should go."

Chris smiled on the inside. _Thank god, it's almost over._

**xxx**

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be longer, but will probably take a while to write, so please be patient. Anyways, thanks for everything!


	10. Control

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters or any other trademarks.

I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would. Sorry it's not much of a Chris/Jill chapter, but it's got plenty of (crappy) action, so I hope you like it!

**xxx**

_March 23, 2007_

_Tricell Facility_

_Kijuju, Africa_

It had been a while since the researchers started their daily routine on Jill to get her antibodies. Everyday was the same. They sucked her dry, taking as much blood as they could, then giving her blood transfusions and starting over again the next day. Jill began to look and feel weak; She rarely moved or talked, and she no longer struggled when they ran their tests. She lost count of how many pints they took from her so far, though she heard a researcher say it was just over 50 pints. How they managed to take that much out, she didn't know. Those transfusions must have been the reason she wasn't dead, _yet_.

There was even a period of time were they experimented on her with every virus she could name- the G-Virus, T-Veronica, Progenitor, even Uroboros. Her antibodies were powerful enough to get rid of these, too.

However, something was off. The researchers had just stopped experimenting and haven't been near her for a while, no one to constantly torture her. The only ones who continued to visit was a researcher, who used to be in charge of healing her and now would only deliver her food, and Wesker, who would check her vitals and make sure she was still breathing. She wondered what they were planning.

Jill had been asleep for most of the day and when she finally opened her eyes she was left with nothing but a helpless confusion. Her bounds were released so she decided to stand, but she felt a pain on her chest. She moved her arms to her chest, and just under her collarbone, she felt the outline something round and scarab shaped. Her battlesuit was zipped completely, and Jill started to pick weakly at the zipper to see what was going on. Just before she got it open, the 'legs' of the scarab moved into her skin, stabbing her like tiny daggers. Jill fell to the floor, crying out in pain, trying futilely to rip the fabric from her chest.

The approaching footsteps were not heard. Behind her, a voice mockingly called out, "It's useless, Jill."

Jill quickly turned to see Wesker looming over her. Chemicals mixed with hatred caused her to attack him without warning. Superhumanly, she kicked herself off the floor and attempted a sweep kick that would have hit him if he hadn't dodged. With her newfound strength, she regained her energy and quickly did a series of kicks and roundhouses that he dodged without effort.

Suddenly, Wesker grabbed hold of one of her wrists, then twisted it, threatening to break her arm off. Jill fell to her knees, as tears of pain started to fall down her face unto the ground. Her free hand tried to pry him off, but instead her nails dug into his hand and broke skin.

Wesker looked down at her and spoke as if he was talking to a child. "You better settle down, Jill. That temper of yours is quite irritating."

"What's going on?" She said between quiet sobs.

Wesker's voice deepened, as if to show superiority. "I've simply created a special device that will make you completely obedient to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going to make this perfectly clear," He started to tighten his grip on her arm. "You will do whatever I say, no matter what. You will follow my orders, and no one else's. You must act on my will, not your own."

Hot teardrops burned her flesh as they fell to the ground, no longer tears of pain. She shook her head, unable to say a word.

"You longer have a choice, JIll. You _must_ obey."

Involuntarily, her grip loosened, and she stopped struggling. In return, he let go of her.

After a short silence, he spoke up. "There's something I need you to do. Follow me."

Her mind didn't register what he said yet, but her body was already up and moving following him through the facility. They passed a room with cages; there were animals trapped inside, there was no doubt that they would soon be experimented on.

He stopped outside a metal door and turned to look at her.

"What did you need me to do?" She asked, her voice now monotonous and emotionless. Wesker smiled slightly thinking about how the device was already working.

"Behind those doors, there's a researcher. We have suspicions that he's been leaking data to another organization, and we need to 'take care' of it."

He pulled out a knife and handed it to her. Miserably, she accepted it, looking at it closely. The S.T.A.R.S. insignia was carved into one of the sides, and Jill traced over each little indent, shaking her head. _It's hard to believe we once trusted him._

Wesker opened the door quietly and nodded towards the opening as a way to say '_Go_.'

Jill entered the room, eyes searching for the researcher he mentioned. And, sure enough, there he was, his back facing her as he typed data into a computer and occasionally looked down at a clipboard that had numbers written with his messy print.

Jill slowly advanced towards him, the clacking of her heels gaining the man's attention. She held the knife at her side, and it was the first thing he noticed.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned as she approached. "Who are you?"

Jill did not answer, instead just raised the knife, but the man grabbed her wrist and twisted, trying to disarm her. She responded by kneeing him in the gut and then in the ribs, all the while he still had his grip on her. Jill twirled around to twist his arms and finally he let go, but caused her to drop the knife. He stumbled back, and Jill reverse roundhoused the researcher, and he fell down to the ground, coughing up blood, unable to move, but still breathing.

Jill, in a swift movement, retrieved the knife then kneeled beside him, pinning him down with her knees. She gripped the knife tightly, trying to resist the chemical's power, but it was too strong. Closing her eyes to hold back tears, she gave in, and stabbed the researcher in the heart.

Once she opened her eyes, a silent cry came out. The man was drenched with his own blood. She pulled the knife out of him, then with shaking hands dropped it.

Jill's hand found his, holding tightly onto it. He may have deserved to die for what he did, but not like this. _No one deserves to die like this._

"You did a fine job," Wesker called behind her.

"I fucking hate you," she stated, rubbing her thumb over the dead researcher's lifeline.

"That's charming." He mocked. "But you know, those chemicals inside of you are granting you a strength much like my own. Just imagine how much power you could attain."

She released the man's hand. "I don't want power."

"Really? Then what do you want? Freedom?"

"No." She replied quickly, looking over her shoulder at him. "I want... death."

Her words were spoken softly, yet so honestly it made him chuckle. "Death is for the weak."

"I thought you wanted to kill us?" Jill snapped. "But then again, if you were as good as you think you are, you would have killed _him_ a long time ago."

A smirked crossed his lips. "Oh, I won't be the one killing _him_..."

Jill watched his eyes glow like a crimson flame.

"_You_ are."

**xxx**

For the record, I don't know if they would be able to take out that much blood, but who cares, it's fiction.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Regret

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Another new chapter! Sorry for for the long-ish wait. Enjoy!

**xxx**

_July 13, 2007_

_Tricell Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Wesker led her into a cramped room, locking the door behind them. It was littered with filing cabinets, folders, and binders of unorganized information. There was a glass window overlooking the lab Jill had been experimented on.

The chair she used to be strapped into now held an African man, dressed in blue jeans and a green T-shirt. Only a few researchers were present, attaching tubes to his arms, like they'd done to her, and hooking him up to machines.

"What's going on?" Jill asked quietly. She was surprised the words escaped her lips; sometimes Wesker could program the device so she could not speak unless ordered to. He was giving her the slightest freedom, but for his own amusement.

"Just watch." He commanded.

And she did; she watched as they injected him, and suddenly he started flailing around in pain, breaking out of his restraints. He started to walk towards the doors, but fell to his knees. His screams of agony pierced Jill's soul, so she inched closer to the glass, placing her hands on it as if to reach out for him.

Something under his skin moved around, then large tentacle-like leeches erupted from his back. It crawled over his body, consuming him until he was just a black mass of tentacles.

"Warning: Biohazard detected. Please eliminate all hazardous materials." With that announcement, red sirens flared in the room below, and the doors shut on the researchers.

The monster attacked them. They had incendiary grenades and threw it at them. One researcher who was too close was attacked by its large arm, killing him on impact. The monster grabbed his fresh corpse, then the leeches formed over it, making it bigger and stronger. Suddenly, it melted into the ground and formed behind the group of researchers. Fortunately for them, one of them grabbed a flamethrower and started to destroy it while they emptied their incendiary grenades on it.

After the battle was over, Jill, who was still watching as the doors released and they began to clean up the mess, very softly asked, "What was that?"

"That is Uroboros." He explained, a very serious look appearing on his face. "It will choose through a person's DNA who is superior. Think of it as evolution."

Glancing at Wesker, then back at the black mass, she asked half rhetorically, "You call _that_ evolution?"

"Indirectly. That is what happens to those who have inferior DNA. Uroboros has rejected him." Wesker paused before speaking again, his back facing Jill. "It appears as if you have a natural immunity to Uroboros, therefore, you are an example of the superior DNA it seeks out."

"You're insane." She pressed her forehead against the window; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It would have been laughable if not for the circumstances.

"Possibly." He replied, turning back to her. "But, funny thing. You're just as responsible for this as I am."

"What? I didn't do a thing!"

"Oh, but you did. You have antibodies that we used to make it less poisonous. We can now consider it an exceptional bioweapon- perfect for our cause."

"What the hell are you planning? What 'cause'?" Jill yelled as loud as she could, but felt the device tighten on her chest. She placed her hand over it, wincing from the pain.

He walked to her side, not bothering to look at her. Staring out the window, he eventually answered her. "Imagine 6 billion of _those_ running around- a global infection." Speechless, Jill stared at him, wanting to step back but she couldn't. _Freaking device..._

"And I will make sure everyone knows _you_ are responsible." He chuckled; it almost sounded bitter.

"But I didn't-"

"We were so close to giving up, until you showed up. I have to thank you, Jill." A smirk formed on his face. "It's all _your_ fault."

She was close to tears, but bit them back. "You son of a-"

"Don't speak," he ordered, and suddenly Jill stopped talking. _I think this device is my greatest creation yet..._

"This must be killing you." He spoke as she dropped her hands uselessly to her side, head hanging down. "Jill Valentine- survivor of Raccoon City and a founding member of the B.S.A.A., helping me with my ambitions."

Wesker walked right up behind her, "You're just like Redfield, you know that? You fight for the same things, you share the attitude, same personality- hell, you even think the same." He gave a quiet scoff. "I _hate_ it."

Seconds went by in complete silence before he spoke again. "The only person I hate more than you is Chris, but not by much. For most people, that small amount is insignificant, but you just mean so much to him, I couldn't help myself. Just think about heartbroken he must be right now, considering that the future '_Mrs. Redfield_' is dead." Jill smiled at that, images flashing through her head. "Once he finds out you're here, he'll come. I guarantee it."

Her brief smile dissipated, understanding exactly what he was implying.

She suddenly realized one thing: she wanted to stay dead.

**xxx**

_Meanwhile..._

Chris Redfield hated traffic- and there he was, drumming his thumbs on his steering wheel, cursing for people to move faster. In the back of his head, he could hear Jill laughing next to him, telling him to calm down.

He did just that, and it seemed as if the traffic went by a little faster. Still, he was late.

He parked his car close to the entrance of a small bar and restaurant. Heading inside, he tried to find the face of the woman he agreed to meet. He spotted her, sitting alone in a booth in the back.

He approached her, greeting her with a somewhat forced smile. "Hey, Claire."

She grinned warmly at him, placing her menu down. "Hi, Chris!"

"Sorry I'm a bit late- _traffic_." He rolled his eyes to show his annoyance. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his chair, before sitting down. Soon after, a waitress appeared to take their orders.

"Hello, my name is Lisa and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

Quickly, Claire stated, "Two Cokes, please." The waitress scribbled their orders down before leaving, a silence falling upon the Redfield siblings.

After she left, Chris broke the silence."So why did you want to meet me, anyway?"

She looked back down at her menu. "Can't I just spend some time with my big brother without there being some reason behind it?"

He shot her an '_Are you kidding me?_' look. "With you, yes."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm worried about you! Ever since Jill died, you just seem depressed all the time. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." He lied through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" She placed a hand over his, before continuing, "You go on, like, 3 missions a week without break, and when you're not working, you're either drinking or going to the gym all day. God, Chris, you're working yourself to death! You _need_ to relax, okay?"

"I can't," he said as calmly as possible, leaning back in his seat. "I'm just trying to prevent bioterrorism. Is that so bad?"

"Chris, that's not my point. You've been acting strange since Jill..." She trailed off, seeing him avert his eyes quickly. "She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess." _What an understatement..._

The waitress appeared and gave them their drinks. Claire politely asked if she could come back later to take the rest of their order.

She stared at him for a minute, as if to study him. "You must have really loved her..." She stopped to see him run his fingers through his hair out of discomfort. "Am I wrong?"

He decided to avoid the question. "I couldn't save her, you know? I'm supposed to; that's my job as her partner. Sometimes I wish I died instead of her."

"I guess I know where you're coming from. It's not a good feeling, but it gets better- I promise," She paused to collect her thoughts, then simply blurted out, "You never answered my question. Did you love her?"

He didn't know how to respond. He knew it was true, but he didn't know how to say it, even to Claire. He tapped his fingers on the table unconsciously, "Yeah..."

"Now you know how I felt when Steve died. I didn't know how I felt until it was too late." She shook her head, dismissing a brief thought.

_I never got to tell her. And now, I think I'll regret that for the rest of my life. Maybe if she's alive, I'll finally get to tell her. I'll have no regrets._

**xxx**

Hope you enjoyed!


	12. They are in Kijuju

Sorry for not updating in a month! I had writer's block (like I always do), then I didn't like what I wrote for it and started over again. As an apology, there will be a _special_ cameo, and it's a bit longer, too! Enjoy, my friends!

**xxx**

_January 4th, 2008_

_Tricell Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

"Irving, it's been too long. How did the sales go?" Excella's voice was calm, yet she refused to look him in the eye. She, instead, organized a set of syringes in a briefcase.

"Successful." He placed a stack of money on a small end table near her. "I just barely got out before the B.S.A.A. stormed in. The other man was arrested, but I got out in the nick of time." He chuckled to himself, smiling a Cheshire cat grin.

Swiftly, she closed the briefcase. "Did you use an alias like I asked? We can't allow that man to-"

Irving scuffed, "Yeah, yeah- don't worry about it! Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Excella simply looked him over. "_Well_..."

"No- never mind! Don't answer that." He defended quickly.

She sighed, placing an empty syringe on the end table and grabbing the money. She silently counted it, then gave Irving his half.

"Thanks," He said in a half mock voice. "So, anything else you need me to do? Do you want me to deliver that briefcase to some creepy guy in Kenya, or what?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's not for you."

"Oh, really? Then who's it for?"

"Albert," Excella replied, slight irritation in her voice. "He has some virus in his body that's unstable, so I need to give him a serum everyday."

Jill, who was sitting on a chair in the corner, suddenly got interested. _Virus? Unstable? Serum?_

"I tell you, though, it's a pain in the ass. The injections must be exact or it will just make it worse, and it has to be at the same time everyday. It's frustrating having to keep up with it." Excella stated, checking the clock on the far side of the room. "And, speaking of which, it's almost time. I need to go find him."

"He's in the research labs." Irving stated as she got up. Together, they walked out, closing the door behind them.

_The injections must be exact or it will just make it worse, and it has to be at the same time everyday..._

Jill leapt from her chair, reaching for the empty syringe. Her limbs screamed, resisting the device, yet she continued. She picked up the syringe, reading the label on the side. _PG67A/W_.

She repeated that in her head thousands of times, hoping to memorize it.

_Start counting the days, Wesker._

**xxx**

_May 3, 2008_

_Village Outskirts_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

The hot African sun burned Jill's skin the second its rays reached her. She was sweating, but couldn't even wipe away the beads from her skin. She was placed in a small motorboat next to dozens of briefcases, most likely carrying some sort of virus. The boat was driven by Ricardo Irving, and they were headed past the marshlands to the village.

Jill knew exactly what was going on. Tricell began infecting the citizens with the Type 2 and 3 Plagas to protect their laboratories from outsiders. They passed the Plagas off as vaccines, yet there were still people refusing to take them. Their job, or rather, _her_ job, was to forcibly administer the parasites to the helpless civilians.

Jill felt bad for them already. She was already walking miles in their shoes, and they were about to walk in hers. The Las Plagas could mind control them, but it was much more permanent than what she was dealing with- maybe even fatal.

About 2 hours went by in silence until they reached the docks of the oil field, in which Irving was in charge of. They unloaded the 'vaccines,' then met up outside the building, where several Tricell tents were in the process of being constructed. First Aid Sprays and herbs were being packaged and stored, and researchers were either preparing the viruses or chatting with each other.

When Irving arrived at the camp, he immediately went into one of the tents and came out with a file in his hand. Jill, however, stood there, waiting. Soon enough, Wesker approached her. A small set of syringes were placed in her hand.

"Follow me." He ordered; she complied without hesitation. He lead her into a tent that was separated from the rest, and much larger, too. There was a medical bed next to a mahogany end table lined with herbs, syringes, and a couple of tools Jill could not identify. A longer table on the opposite side had a few binders and clipboards, and it ran the length of the tent. There was one container filled with a orange liquid that had a strange flower suspended in the water

Jill sat on the edge of the bed, arm resting on the metal frame, the other had a vice grip on the syringes. Softly, she asked, "Where are we?"

"Kijuju, West Africa," He answered swiftly. "Do you know why we chose here, of all places, to build our laboratories?"

She shook her head. She had always assumed it was far from civilization and well hidden, yet today she saw that it was anything but. Though it didn't compare to places like New York or even Raccoon City, it had a few thousand people living there and others who visited family or came to shop and trade. The oil field Irving owned brought much work as well.

He paused as if to collect his thoughts before speaking. "The Ndipaya tribe believed that someone who could consume a very poisonous flower was fit to rule their kingdom. In the 1960's, they were pushed out and so people could research these flowers. Eventually, they were able to find the Progenitor virus within it and began experimenting on the African citizens. In an attempt to cover up what they were doing, they founded the Umbrella Corporation."

Jill's eyes widened. _This is where it all began?_

"Umbrella became an international corporation. Their facilities were everywhere- Antarctica, Russia, Raccoon City..." He trailed off slightly, knowing this information was like common knowledge to her. "This facility, however, Umbrella always kept a secret."

Before he could add anything else, a woman entered the tent silently, standing at the entrance. She wore pitch black heels that matched her pencil skirt and suit jacket. Underneath the jacket was a deep red button-down shirt. The woman had short brunette hair that barely reached her chin and complimented her Asian features.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, her voice light as a feather. Her aura was different than the others, Jill noted.

Wesker didn't make eye contact with her. "Your company has been asking me for samples of the Type 2 Plaga. I figured it'd be best they send you, Ada."

The woman named Ada scoffed. "I don't want to get involved in whatever you're planning."

"It seems it's already too late for that." He replied, his voice smooth. He took the syringes from Jill and handed them to Ada.

"I'm going to need the data to along with this." She stated, causing Wesker to sigh.

"I realize," He looked at Jill and whispered to her. "Feel free to shoot her if she touches anything."

Ada rolled her eyes as Wesker left the tent, turning her attention to Jill, who looked miserable. "You're different than the others. Everyone walks as if they have a purpose, but you act like you don't want to be here. What's your story?"

Jill simply shrugged. She didn't trust the woman and sure as hell didn't want to share any personal information.

The woman noted her tired eyes and pale skin. With slight traces of compassion, she asked, "Are you alright?"

The worry in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Jill, who simply looked at her and whispered almost inaudibly, "Get me out of this hell..."

Ada's features softened, and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Excella and Irving entered the area. Irving placed a couple of files on the long table

They discussed Irving's mission, and left within 3 minutes, completely ignoring the two women.

Ada walked over to the files Irving left, and pulled out a blue folder that caught her eye. She opened it, skimming the pages.

**Test Subject 0257- Valentine, Jill**

**P30 device has been attached to the subject's chest. Dosages have been regulated and are being monitored. Subject has shown to be completely obedient and resistance rate has been lowered to 2.98%. Strength and ability has been increased 120% in addition, showing qualities such as dodging bullets and leaping in the air up to 20 feet. P30 is the pinnacle of mind control technology to date.**

Ada's eyes widened for a brief moment when she saw pictures of Jill on the following pages. She recognized the name immediately, something about dying alongside Wesker a few years prior. She turned around, an unreadable expression on her face. "P30?"

She suddenly noticed Jill was clutching her head as if to fight off a migraine. Ada put the file back and sat next to her, crossing her legs. "I'm not going to do anything with this information, so there's no need to do any harm to me, really."

Something in her voice told her there was more to what she was saying. Jill looked at her, searching her face for answers. Ada uncrossed her legs, then leaned in, whispering softly through a gentle smile. "_Hypothetically_, though, if I did want to tell them about you still being alive, who would I go to?"

Jill remained mute for a second. She didn't want to give Wesker the satisfaction of using her to get to Chris, but on the other hand, he was the only who she believed could stop him.

Matching Ada's tone, she muttered, "B.S.A.A."

Ada nodded, though she wasn't expecting that. She know she would just have to wait for someone to mess up and attract the wrong kind of attention.

Excella entered again, retrieving the files, then leaving in a hurry. Ada nudged Jill with her elbow, then nodded in Excella's direction. "What's up with her?"

"That's Excella Gionne. She's the leader of Tricell's African division." Jill paused for a second, knowing Ada wanted more information. "Apparently she's extremely intelligent and she's done a lot to help Wesker, not that it really matters. He's probably going to backstab her because that's just who he is..."

Ada kept silent, though a smirk played on her lips. _This woman certainly knows what she's talking about..._

**xxx**

Thanks for reading! There will only be one more chapter before the events of RE5 begin. Hope you liked it, though I'm not exactly sure I wrote Ada correctly.


	13. Still Hope

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

**xxx**

_February 25, 2009_

_B.S.A.A. European Headquarters_

_London, England_

He tapped his fingers lightly on the metal table, dancing to an unfamiliar rhythm. Chris felt nervous, something he would never admit. A younger agent contacted him and told him to meet him there, saying something of important information that concerned him. Worry plagued him; the agent told him he would be there 20 minutes ago, but had yet to show.

The door opened all of a sudden, slamming closed with a loud bang. The young agent sat, looking nervous and unsure. He wore a black and white suit with a navy blue tie.

"My name is Jason Turner. Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Redfield," the agent feigned confidence, though he played it off well.

Chris shook his hand respectively. He heard stories about the man. He was one of the most intelligent agents they had, even rivaling Quint Cetcham. He, however, didn't work on the field, instead choose to research and organize intel. Despite these qualities, he was young and tended to be naive.

"Likewise. So, why did you call me down here?" Chris asked, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. By the way Jason was acting, he had a feeling it was big news. Good or bad, he couldn't tell.

"Straight to the point, eh?" Jason chuckled humorlessly. He ran fingers through his hair, sighing quietly. "About a week ago, some woman came to us, giving away some unreliable intel. One of the things she mentioned was supposedly connected to a bioweapon smuggling in Africa."

"And this has to do with me how?" Chris asked impatiently, slight irritation in his voice.

Jason sighed. "Jill Valentine is still alive, and it has something to do with this bioweapon smuggling."

Chris's heartbeat suddenly quickened. For two and a half years, he had a lingering feeling she was still alive, though some days it would waver, but now that feeling was confirmed. He had to find her.

Jason must have noticed something change in him, so he added, "I thought that since you were so close to her, you might believe me. But like I said, the intel wasn't reliable. She had no solid proof. There's only a small chance that she's actually out there."

_Only a small chance? _That didn't matter. He was prepared to go to hell and back to find her, to hold her, to kiss her, to whisper 'I love you', and to do the things he regretted never doing.

"What can you tell me about this mission in Africa?" He questioned, putting on his poker face, though it was obvious in his voice that he wanted to go look for Jill.

A small grin appeared on Jason's face. "There's a man named Ricardo Irving who's supposedly been selling bioweapons for two or more years. They've already got the Alpha team of the West African branch going in, and some SOAs picked out for backup. I assume with your high position in the B.S.A.A., you could easily take one of their places."

Chris smiled, not completely focused on what he was saying anymore. He knew what he was to do; get that mission, then reunite with Jill.

**xxx**

_March 2, 2009_

_B.S.A.A. European Headquarters_

_London, England_

Chris Redfield had never been so anxious to leave for a mission in his life- not even on that fateful July night when he thought his friends were in danger; not even before infiltrating the Umbrella Caucasus facility in 2003. This was different; he knew he had to find Jill. There was still hope.

After talking to Jason, he immediately went to the Director of the B.S.A.A. and asked permission to go on the mission. Chris managed to convince him to let him go, yet he never stated his intentions behind it. No one questioned him; they granted his request without a second thought. Being a founding member and one of the top agents must have had that perk, he mused.

He told Claire that he would be leaving for Africa, so she decided she was going to drop by and say goodbye beforehand. She often did that when he left the United States or the London Headquarters. It wasn't all the time; some days she was busy, travelling with TerraSave. Chris was glad she was working for them so she could be as far from danger as possible.

Claire's figure suddenly stepped through the door, waking Chris out of his reverie. She gave her signature smile while approaching him in a half-run. The younger Redfield slipped her jacket off and hung it on a nearby coat hanger, her purse was set on the end table next to it. Chris rose as she did this, flashing his own unconvincing smile.

"Hey, Claire," the older sibling choked out as Claire wrapped her arms around him. Shyly, he returned the hug, before the siblings pulled away.

"Hey, big brother," she greeted, seeing right through his fake smile from earlier. "You nervous about going to Africa?"

Nervous would be sugarcoating it. He couldn't even think of the proper adjective; Chris's hands were sweaty, his heart was beating like a million drums, and his mind was preoccupied. Jill was out there somewhere, he just knew it.

Lying, he shrugged. "Not really."

"Okay..." Claire's tone showed she wasn't completely sure. "Why did you accept this mission anyway?"

_Lie, Chris, lie. She'll get pissed at you if she knows it has to do with Jill._

"I'm not really sure. It interested me, I guess."

She raised an eyebrow, showing her suspicion. He was stubborn, so he probably wouldn't tell her anytime soon. Claire decided to change the subject. "Have you been taking it easy like I asked?"

He chuckled at her concern, secretly glad she dropped the Africa matter. "Yeah, no need to worry about it. Don't forget who's the older one here."

"Oh, come on, I like to worry about you," She teased, "You're the one who always does the stupid stuff."

"Thanks for the support, Claire," He joked back, sarcasm in his voice. He was glad she here; it always helped him to loosen up before a mission. Especially on this mission, it was needed.

Before he could reply, Jason came from down the hall. He stood, straightening his navy blue tie, a small set of files in one hand. "Chris, they're ready. Time to go."

"Thanks," He waved to Jason as the young agent scurried down the hall.

"Bye, Chris. Be safe for me, please." Claire dropped her joking tone.

"I'll try my best," he said, somewhat joking.

Letting out a deep breath, he made his way to the heliport. Ready to finally get Jill back, or confirm his worst fears, he boarded a small, private helicopter. There was no turning back now.

**xxx**

Next chapter will finally start the events of RE5. It's not going to include everything, so it's going to jump around a lot. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	14. Welcome to Africa

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks. I'm just borrowing them.

**xxx**

_March 5, 2009_

_Tricell Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Jill slumped up against a wall, sliding down into a sitting position. She hugged her legs and buried her head in the small hollow that appeared.

She could hear the worried researchers, who were preparing to leave the area, talking about the B.S.A.A. troops that entered the area. Jill still was unsure how to feel about it. Half of her was ecstatic, knowing that the B.S.A.A. were resilient and capable of anything, yet half of her was scared shitless that Wesker would do something terrible to them. Her face was a strange cross between a smile and a frown.

Her clouded, confused thoughts were interrupted when she heard the rhythmic footsteps that belonged to Wesker approach her. She looked up; her face finally decided to set into a frown when she noticed the syringe in his left hand.

He held the syringe out to her, but she looked up at him, her eyes desperately hoping he wasn't asking what she thought he was.

His eyes flashed red, showing his seriousness. "I want you to find one villager, take him to the furnace area then infect him with this. Then go to the storage yards and escort Irving out of the area." She took the needle from his hand against her will, immediately reading the label. It read '_Uroboros_' in a black print.

"Consider this a welcome gift to your friends in the B.S.A.A.." He smirked slightly when her eyes betrayed her horror.

She obviously didn't want to do this. Nevertheless, she stood, starting towards the door.

"Please don't make me do this." Her voice cracked and trembled, her back facing him.

He acknowledged her plea, but ignored it. "I suggest you wear a disguise. We wouldn't want them finding out about you just yet."

Her hand shook while reaching for the doorknob slowly. The second she gripped it, Wesker added, "_He_ is here."

"Don't make me do this, please." Her voice was a whimper, tears threatened to fall.

"You must be really desperate- trying to gain sympathy from _me_?" He mocked, tone ordering her to quit wasting time and just go. She complied unwillingly, like she's always done.

**xxx**

_Later that day..._

The used syringe fell from her fingertips, colliding with the floor. She stood still, waiting for a response from the African man kneeling at her feet. He clutched his chest, pain overcoming him steadily. His body convulsed, yet he tried to suppress it. His breathing was jagged and heavy, and slowly his insides started to burn. He cried out, no longer able to hold it in.

Slowly, she circled around him. Jill wore a long cloak that nearly reached the floor. It swayed as she walked around the man. The hood of the cloak concealed some of her face, but a black plaque mask, with piercing red orbs for eyes, covered most of her features.

The man reached up and grabbed her arm, desperately holding onto her. Worm-like tentacles clouded his eyes completely so that no white remained. Roughly, she pulled her arm from his grasp. Inside, her heart ached for the man. She only wished she could save him, but orders were orders. She was no longer able to resist.

Regrettably, she walked away, heading to the rendezvous with Irving. The African behind her cried out, falling to the floor, his right hand reaching out for her as Uroboros began to take over. The tentacles began to crawl up his arms, consuming him.

**xxx**

_Meanwhile..._

A lone car raced along the dusty and deserted roads of the Kijuju. Chris drove in silence, eventually driving into a village in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone. Civilians roamed the streets; some were enjoying a leisurely walk or talking to neighbors, others working hard in the small area.

Chris stopped the car, killing the engine. He got out and took a quick look around, before gathering supplies from the backseat of his vehicle.

A woman crept up behind him silently. "Welcome to Africa," she greeted, causing him to turn around to look at her. She wore a lilac colored shirt with stripes, along with tan pants that nearly matched the color of the dirt, and dark brown boots to complete the outfit.

In a soft accent, the African woman introduced herself, holding her hand out for a shake. "My name is Sheva Alomar."

He accepted the handshake. "Chris Redfield."

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Redfield. It's an honor." She gave him a soft smile.

"Just Chris, thanks." He returned the smile. "So will you accompany me to the destination?"

"Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government."

"I'll bet," Chris stated, "Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now."

Sheva nodded. "And they're not going to be happy to see an American, B.S.A.A. or not. That's why I'm your partner; help put them at ease."

Any trace of a smile let his features, a fake one replacing it. "I'm sure you'll do just fine..."

She nodded, turning away to lead him to the destination. He stared blankly at the ground instead of joining her.

"_Partner..._" Images of Jill's tombstone flashed in his mind; the familiar engravings that were burned into his memory appeared before his eyes. He felt his heart aching already.

Sheva, sensing he was not behind her, turned and, seeing his expression, politely asked, "You okay?"

Her voice snapped him out of his daydream. "Yeah, sorry. It's nothing. Let's go," he reassured her, following her lead through the busy streets.

He had a nagging feeling in his gut that things would go terribly wrong, but continued on, his thoughts reverberating his fears.

_Casualties continue to mount over the long years I've struggled. More and more I find myself wondering, if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day, I'll find out._

Before he could finish that thought, an armed soldier rushed over to the two. Sheva gave him a '_Let me handle this_' hand gesture, similar to what Jill used to do sometimes.

The soldier began shouting something in Swahili, so Chris could not understand, though Sheva clearly could.

Suddenly, he gripped her shoulders, moving down her arms, then groping her rear.

Chris, becoming uncomfortable, was about to intervene, when Sheva pushed his arms away. "You don't have to get touchy!" She pulled out her B.S.A.A. badge then turned to Chris. "Let's go."

Sheva walked off, Chris following her. Chris gave the soldier a glare when he saw him stare at Sheva, in which the soldier gave him a '_I don't trust you American_' stare back.

The other soldiers opened the door for them and they passed through, feeling someone's eyes on them.

_There is one thing I do know... I have a job to do, and I'm going to see it through._

**_xxx_**

Hope you enjoyed! I wasn't going to include the part where Sheva got molested, but I thought I'd give her more of an introduction. Like I said, this story skips around a lot.


	15. False Hope

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Sorry but this chapter is kinda short. The next chapter will be a bit longer, and hopefully I'll get that one out much faster.

**xxx**

_March 5, 2009_

_Train Yard_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." Chris stated, approaching a member of the B.S.A.A. Delta Team, who had just saved their lives when a group of Majini on motorcycles attacked the duo.

They saluted each other. "Delta Team, Captain Stone."

"Chris Redfield," he introduced himself.

The Captain nodded in greeting to his partner. "Sheva."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Josh. I owe you one."

"You two know each other?" Chris asked, surprised.

"I trained under Josh." Sheva turned to look at him. "He taught me everything I know."

"Sheva became the little sister of the team," Josh explained. "Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from the hard drive," Josh pulled out the aforementioned object, "we believe he has moved on the the mining area. There's more info inside." He handed the hard drive over to Chris, then added, "We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case."

"Thanks Josh," Sheva said once more, nodding. Josh nodded in return, then left the room quickly, along with the rest of his team.

Chris inserted the hard drive into his PDA, and instantly a few images popped up one by one. A picture of a facility, then a picture of a B.O.W., and then a picture of...

Chris's heart stopped at the picture that appeared and took up most of the screen- a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and pale skin, who was as beautiful as he remembered, sleeping and suspended in water.

"_Jill_..."

Suddenly, the memories flooded back again, so vividly in his mind. He remembered every detail of that night- bursting through the library doors to see Wesker slowly turning around, then the horrified look on Jill's face as Wesker lifted him up to finally kill him, and Jill wrapping her arms around Wesker as she dove through the window to her death, losing the woman he secretly loved with every piece of his heart...

"Chris? Are you alright?" Sheva asked concernedly when she noticed he practically blacked out.

Still stunned, Chris started to stutter, "This picture... it's..." He stopped himself, yet Sheva was looking at him expectantly. _No, don't tell her. She wouldn't understand; she doesn't even know who Jill is._

He recovered quickly, "Forget it. It's nothing." Chris put his PDA away. "Let's move out."

**xxx**

_March 5, 2009_

_Mine Quarry_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Chris and Sheva hurried up the stairs, positioning themselves opposite each other at a rusted green door. Sheva silently counted to three, nodding her head in the place of each number. When reaching three, she grabbed the handle and swung the door open, Chris immediately barged in and drew his weapon, pointing it to the man. "Freeze!"

"Oh shit..." He cursed, grabbing his gun and backing away from a table with scattered folders and files. He was wearing a bright orange shirt with a white blazer on top of it, with striped jeans and tacky leopard print shoes.

"So you must be Irving?" Sheva half stated, half asked as he pointed the gun at the duo.

Darting his aim between them, he inwardly chuckled. "Wow, perceptive, aren't 'cha?"

"You think this is a joke?" Sheva, obviously fed up with the cat-and-mouse game they were playing, stepped forward. "You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists."

"Oh, I'm not like them," Irving chuckled, patting his chest. "I'm a businessman with _standards_."

"Drop the weapon!" Chris stepped forward this time, tired of his bullshit. He needed answers, he needed Jill back, and this man had something to do with it, he could just tell.

"Or..." He stalled, waving his gun around, "How about you drop yours?"

No one said anything; they just waited for someone to make the first move. They trained their guns at each other, fingers toying with the triggers.

A smoke grenade was tossed in from the partially open window, and Irving smiled when it exploded around them, fogging up their vision. Chris fell to the floor coughing, as did Sheva, and Irving covered his mouth.

As the B.S.A.A. agents tried to recover, a cloaked figure crashed into the window, breaking it into millions of small shards. The figure landed gracefully, then rushed over to Irving, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hurry."

He was nearly dragged to the window, yet he turned back to look at the two agents. Laughing maniacally, he screamed out, "Suckers!"

The figure pulled him out the window, then jumped herself.

"Shit!" Realizing what had just happened, Chris ran over to the window, Sheva behind him. They ducked out of sight, before carefully and slowly peeking out the windows. Irving was nowhere to be found.

"Great," Chris muttered.

"Looks like Irving has a partner," Sheva stated, rolling her eyes slightly.

Chris turned his attention over to the table Irving had been at. "There must be something here he didn't want us to see."

He pulled out the file Irving shoved away, flipping through its contents.

Sheva peered over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Look at this," he showed her the files. There was a map of the area with certain locations circled and writing over the paper, along with two pictures of an oil field.

Sheva retained the information quickly. "The oil field- that's in the marshlands!"

Chris sighed, looking down at the papers. He was nowhere close to finding Jill, yet all he got was false hope.

**xxx**

Again, sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer!


	16. New Decision

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks,

Sorry the update took longer than excepted. A finished this chapter a while ago, but for some reason, I've been having trouble logging into my account on my computer. It works for my mobile, which is odd. Normally for me it's the other way around. Anyway, this chapter turned out shorter than I expected, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**xxx**

_March 5, 2009_

_Savanna_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Ndesu screamed, stumbling as what was left of its life slipped away. It fell forward, landing on the truck just as Chris and Sheva jumped out.

Getting to their feet, Sheva glanced around; a look of horror, disgust, and fear was plastered on her face.

Delta Team's bloody, lifeless bodies lay on the ground. The monster they just defeated had killed them all.

Sheva approached one the bodies leaning down to collect his B.S.A.A. dog tags.

Looking around as if she was lost, she muttered with a hopeless tone, "Where are you, Josh?"

Chris looked at her, knowing her pain. It was the same way he felt when he lost his comrades and friends in S.T.A.R.S., after all. "Sheva, you don't have to do this; you can still back out."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "What about you?"

_It's about time I fess up. She should at least know, right?._

"I've got a personal stake in this," he answered calmly.

"A 'personal stake'? Chris, look around! We should both get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not here just for the mission," Chris explained.

"What are you talking about?" She interrupted, growing irritated.

He hesitated to answer her. "A while back I received some intel that my old partner was still alive. At first I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data files from Delta Team, I knew for sure- Jill is still alive."

Sheva stared at him incredulously, shaking her head out of disbelief. Raising her voice, she questioned, "That woman in the data file? Are you even sure its the same person?"

He was sure it was Jill. How could he forget the woman he loved so much? _I knew it. She didn't believe me, she didn't understand. I knew I was wasting my time telling her._

Feeling his anger burn inside, he simply stated, "We were partners. I'm sure." He turned around, determined to find Jill. With or without Sheva.

"Wait!" She called out, but he shook his head and ignored her, continuing his search. Again, he heard, "Wait! You're not going alone!"

**xxx**

_A little while later..._

"Chris! Wait!" Sheva called again, after following him silently for 5 minutes.

"I don't have much time, I have to find her," Chris stated, as he reached a small motorboat.

"I'm going with you," Sheva retorted, her voice softening. He turned around, seeing her approach him. "These are my people that are dying here."

"You sure about this? A second ago you were ready to cut and run."

Sheva seemed as determined as he was. "I can't just turn my back and walk away."

"There are no more orders from here on in; it's just us," Chris reminded her.

"We're partners. To the end. Now let's get moving."

"Copy that," he replied with a slight smile. He remembered when Jill said the exact same thing the day he realized he loved her.

They got onto the motorboat, Chris on the higher seat near the controls and Sheva at the bottom. He pulled a large lever which turned the motor on, and the two sped off in the night.

**xxx**

_March 6, 2009_

_Marshlands_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

It was morning when they reached the marshlands, and they hadn't spoken a word since. The only sound was the water splashing against the motor, which was fine with Chris. He didn't want to talk.

Just as he thought that, Sheva turned to look at him, curiosity in her eyes. "What happened to your partner?"

_There's no point in keeping it from her anymore_, Chris thought. He let out a deep sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Sheva.

"Jill and I were pursuing a man named Albert Wesker." Suddenly, the events of that night came back to him, haunting him. He could still see that mansion. "Wesker... He was the top official with Umbrella and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S. unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island, since then we'd been trying to track him down. Then a few years ago we got a tip from a reliable source- the whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer, so we paid him a visit hoping he'd lead us to Wesker."

He described everything for her in detail. She, respectfully, stayed quiet, listening as he described everything, from the fighting to Jill tackling Wesker out the window.

"Jill's body was never found and she was presumed dead. The person in the data looked like her. I... have to know if she's still alive," Chris choked out the last words, sighing as he did so. _I have to tell her that I love her, that I've always loved her._

"You two were close?" Sheva's question was more of an observation. Chris noted that she had the same tone in her voice that Claire used when she teased him about having a crush on Jill before that night. Memories flooded back to him.

_Chris... Take care_

_I really hope this new bio weapon is just a rumor_

_Kinda takes you back doesn't it?_

_And when have we ever been that lucky?_

"We were partners," Chris replied, leaving it at that. He didn't need to tell her everything. Changing the subject, he asked, "What about you? Why'd you join the B.S.A.A.?"

Letting out a sigh, she responded, "My parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company when I was young."

"Umbrella?" Chris questioned almost immediately.

"Yes. I only found out later that the accident was to cover up to manufacturing of bio-weapons for terrorists," She turned to look at him, a grim look on her face. "They were using Africa as a testbed for their experiments. Bio-weapons were responsible for the death of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!"

"So you joined the B.S.A.A.?" Chris finished for her.

"There's only so much one person can do. Even a superhero like you,  
Chris."

Chuckling softly, he responded humbly, "I'm no superhero. But together, we can end this."

She turned to him. "Then let's make a stand for our fallen brothers!"

"Hang on," Chris warned, grabbing the lever of the boat. He accelerated it, jumping off a wooden ramp. Then they headed to a dock, with a new decision in mind- to stick together, no matter how hard things got. More importantly, to find Jill, no matter what the cost would be.

**xxx**

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	17. Irving's Demise

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Sorry it took so long. I'm wrapping things up at school. I can't believe it's almost summer already!

**xxx**

_March 6, 2009_

_Outside the Oil Field_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

A small motor boat carrying B.S.A.A. members Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, and Josh Stone raced along the waters. Josh was steering the boat while Chris and Sheva remained on lookout for Irving.

After setting the oil field on fire in an attempt to kill the agents, Josh helped them escape, and now they were looking for him yet again.

How many times is he going to get away? What if he escaped for good? Those questions burned in their minds.

As they were deep in thought, they did not notice Irving's gigantic patrol boat pop out from behind the trees. Sheva got up, prepared to defend herself.

"Oh, shit!" Josh's accented voice screamed out, spinning the steering wheel as fast as he possibly could. Despite his best efforts, the side of the small boat collided with Irving's, creating a deafening bang.

Chris and Sheva recovered from being knocked to the ground, but one of the Majini on the ship took control of a gatling gun, aiming it at their tiny boat.

"Damn it." Chris cursed as he and Sheva crawled to the floor for protection, trying to decrease their chances of getting hit.

Realizing it was futile, Chris sat up, shielding his face from the water splashing at him. "They're gonna sink us!"

Still trying to regain control and avoid getting hit, Josh pointed out the obvious, "We've got to do something!"

With a plan suddenly in mind, Chris helped Sheva get up, who moved in front of him, while they searched for protection of some sorts.

Still under heavy fire, Chris looked to the boat, looking for a way in. "We've got to get aboard that ship."

"Hold on! Get ready!" Josh accelerated the boat, getting closer and closer. Chris reached for his gun, patting his leg until he located the holster, then he finally pulled out his M92F and shot the Majini right in between the eyes. Sighing in relief, he holstered it again.

Josh went faster, approaching the side of the patrol boat as Irving watched them carefully, silently, like a hawk. He should have known they wouldn't be an easy kill.

_There is only one thing left to do_, He thought, lost in a recent memory.

**"What are you gonna do about them?"**

**With a smirk, Irving quickly shot back, "You're just one of Excella's playthings!"**

**The hooded figure tightened her grip around his neck, pushing him into the wall, lifting him ever so slightly, but with such impossible ease.**

**Even with a lack of air, he continued, "It was your master who was-"**

**"One more time!" Her grip tightened further. "What are you going to do about them?"**

**Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silver briefcase, overflowing with gold bars. Once he realized he couldn't stop the B.S.A.A. agents, he decided to leave Tricell in the dust, taking only the money he gained with him. Though, he did have one more plan- to blow up the oil field they were in. If that failed, he would have already done all he could do... but now... what do they expect from him?**

**Realizing he had no choice, he gave in. "Alright! Alright! I'll handle it!"**

**He started to squirm even more, lack of oxygen taking its toll. The hooded figure dropped him roughly, standing over him as he gasped desperately for air.**

**"Use it." She held something out in front of him.**

**He turned his head slowly to see what it was, horrified by what he saw. It was an air-injector, a special syringe they used for Control Plaga strains.**

**"This?" He asked, voice shaky. Already, he knew what it was for- punishment for not defeating the B.S.A.A. agents.**

**She said nothing in response, but all he did was stare at it, knowing that his end had come.**

Seeing Chris and Sheva climb up the ladder and board his boat, anger struck Irving.

Stepping forward, he yelled out, "Won't you two just die already!? You're making me look bad!"

The agents stayed silent, watching his moves closely as he drew closer. Irving spoke out again, "Who do think got this entire operation off the ground? Research like this doesn't fund itself, you know."

Chris narrowed his eyes, silently wondering. _What research is he talking about? Is this connected to Uroboros?_

"Yet everyone looks down on me." Stopping a reasonable distance away from them, he looked to the ground with sorrow, thinking about the researchers who teased him, and Excella and Wesker who were always hard on him. He reached into his pocket and looked down at his hand, fingers gripping the air-injector tightly. "But not anymore!"

Immediately, Chris and Sheva pulled their M92Fs out with cheetah-like speed. "Don't do it!" Sheva warned.

Laughing evilly, he raised the injector to his neck, practically stabbing it in. Irving pressed it in, a red liquid with a small parasite seeped into his veins, suddenly causing his laugh to be riddled with pain filled groans.

He felt weak; his knees gave out, and he fell to the ground, gripping his throat. He felt sick; he gagged a bit, but that didn't matter when he felt his skin on his back bubble, ripping the clothes and flesh away. Irving screamed in pain when a few dozen tentacles tore from his back, and with a mind of their own, lifted him up.

Chris and Sheva glanced at each other, thinking the same thing- _This guy was nuts_.

"I'm far beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" He laughed, as though reading their thoughts.

As if on cue, one of the tentacles raced out, trying to attack Chris, who moved out of the way with little effort. He pulled the trigger, aiming for Irving's head, Sheva joining in, too.

But the tentacles moved, pushing him out of the way quickly, jumping in the water, away from the ship.

The two B.S.A.A. members run over to the side, looking into the water but it was too murky to see anything.

Out of nowhere, something powerful jolted the large boat, nearly knocking them overboard. A tentacle rose from the water and slapped down on the ship, trying to crush Chris and Sheva who moved out of the way just in time.

Chris watched as more appendages rose and slithered on the ship, moving in a snake-like fashion, then as the body of the monstrosity appeared, went back in the water.

The mouth of the creature opened, revealing Ricardo Irving. Chris turned, and was horrified when he saw the B.O.W. in front of him, only muttering "Shit."

He hung in the mouth, on something that resembled a tongue. His body was mutated, and, save for the face, no one would be able to tell it was once a human.

"I just got an extreme makeover!" He laughed out, a crazed look in his eyes.

Wasting no time, Chris fired at it multiple times, causing the B.O.W. to roar as Irving snickered. Its tentacles flailed around, then jumped over the boat, into the water.

The two agents got ready to fight when it came out again, which, to their unluck, did. Things were going to hell quickly.

**xxx**

_After a long fight..._

The Kraken B.O.W. roared in pain, spitting Irving out of his mouth before it perished underneath the water.

Irving squirmed in a puddle of his own blood, sides heaving.

The duo approached, eyes not leaving for a second as they pointed their weapons on him. "Tell me what you're planning to do!" Chris demanded.

"Damn Excella!" Irving cried out faintly, ignoring the two. "Guess I wasn't worth the good stuff." He stopped talking as a groan was ripped from his throat.

Sheva lowered her weapon briefly. "Excella?" She pondered out loud. _Where have I heard that name before?_

Seeing that Irving was unable to attack, Chris holstered his gun, instead pulling out his PDA.

Kneeling down so the dying man could see, Chris asked in a yell, "Where is this facility!?" No response. "Answer me! What is the Uroboros project?"

"The B.S.A.A... Wow, youse two are just on top of everything aren't ya?" Irving turned his head slightly to look at Chris, despite the growing pain in his body. "The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it..."

"What's changing? What are you talking about?" Sheva interrogated. "Is it the Uroboros project? Is that it?"

Faintly, Irving replied, "No one can stop it now... Uroboros is about to change everything we've ever come to know..."

An appendage of his started to jerk around wildly, and Chris quickly got to his feet while Sheva stepped back, warningly calling out "Chris!"

Irving started started to calm down a bit, but they could tell he was nearing the end. Mockingly, but weakly, he asked, "Chris? So you're Chris." He began to laugh maniacally when he remembered bits and pieces of what Wesker told him- S.T.A.R.S., Rockfort Island, Antarctica, etcetera.

Chris was getting angry and irritated. "What's so funny? How do you know about me?"

"All your answers await ahead, Chris... in that cave," chuckling he added quickly, "If you can survive long enough to get them." He began laughing again, the pain intensifying, spreading like blood all over his body. "Dying's not so bad. But it's not gonna change anything. You're still screwed!"

"We're wasting time here." Chris pointed his pistol at Irving, ready to end it, but Sheva gently pushed it away.

"Chris," She told him in a 'look-at-that' tone.

They watched as Irving finally perished, his blooded coagulating into nothingness.

"Poor bastard..." Chris said unsympathetically, though a miniscule part of him, deep down, did feel sorry for him. To die like that? Needless to say, it was a cruel punishment for his sins.

"Now what?" Sheva asked, looking to him for an answer.

But the answer wasn't completely clear. All he knew is that he needed to find Jill, but without Irving alive anymore, where could they go? All he knew was there was some kind of cave, and possibly someone named Excella. Would that be enough to get her back?

Who was that person, anyway? Was she the one taking his Valentine away from him?

Decided, he stated, "We keep going."

**xxx**

Thanks for reading! This was an interesting chapter to write, so I hope you like it.


	18. Return

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

**xxx**

_March 6, 2009_

_Cave Entrance_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

After the clouds cleared up, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, the rays illuminating the water at the entrance of the cave that Irving mentioned, there was not a sound in the cave. The water was calm, perfectly still; it was a peaceful sight.

A small motorboat entered the cave at a slow, steady pace. The gentle humming of the motor echoed throughout the area, barely disrupting the silence. Despite the calmness of the cave, the faces of the three people inside were wrinkled with worry, deep in thought. They looked around the cave, but not to observe the beauty.

"So this is the place he was talking about," Chris said, finally speaking up after the long silence.

Looking around, Sheva noticed something, causing her to gasp and stand up and point. "That's the boat the woman used to get away!"

_That must mean we are in the right place_, Chris thought to himself while looking in that direction. _If Irving's 'partner' came here then that must mean..._

Their boat stops at the dock, behind the other boat. Chris jumps over the small space, Sheva almost hesitantly jumps over with Chris pulling her forward so she wouldn't lose her stepping.

"So you two are really gonna go through with this?" The two looked over to Josh, who looked uneasy about letting them go off on their own.

"Yes." Chris plainly stated, showing his determination.

"This is not just about Jill, but the Uroboros Project as well," Sheva told him, though Chris silently wondered if that was even true at this point- hell, if it was _ever_ true.

"I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you," Josh sighed, "I will call HQ and try to get the withdrawal order rescinded. I will also try to get you backup. Try not to get yourselves killed."

With that, they watched as Josh hurried away, splashing water up in his wake, their eyes never leaving him. He turned around, giving them a brief 'good luck' salute, before he turned forward and continued on.

They unholestered their M92Fs, starting up the dock. They stopped to examine the boat they'd seen. They remembered seeing the cloaked woman jump off Irving's boat before climbing into this one and speeding off. They couldn't follow her, since Irving himself escaped again and blow up the oil field. But now they might run into her again and find out what her connection was to everything they were facing.

Brushing it off, they started to continue on.

"That name Irving said... _Excella_," Sheva thought out loud, not completely finishing with where she was going.

"You've heard it before?" Chris questioned.

"That's the name of the director of Tricell's African division," She stated.

With slight hope, Chris asked, "Do you think she could be connected to Irving?"

"It's possible, but I don't have any proof."

"Tricell..." He trailed off slightly. They helped fund the B.S.A.A. in 2005 when it was reformed under the UN after the incident with the Queen Zenobia. Could it be they were up to something like Umbrella was? If so, for how long?

"If there is a connection, what does that mean for Africa?" This question in particular, Chris was scared of what the answer might be. Still, he had to ask.

"Not sure, but if we keep going, we're bound to find out," Sheva stated, picking up the pace so she could walk in front of him.

"True. Let's move."

**xxx**

_Somewhere nearby..._

"The preparations are almost complete. Then we can leave." A woman with an Italian accent stated, preparing a syringe.

"Good." The voice of Albert Wesker replied as she tapped the needle to get rid of air bubbles.

Soon, she injects a serum into Wesker's arm, watching as the strange, deep red liquid was sucked into his arm. After it is done, she removes it and starts to put it away in her trusty briefcase, returning her eyes to Wesker as he stood up.

"You know, I was surprised Las Plagas was such a success. When you first arrived I had my doubts. And now Uroboros is complete." Excella stood up, joining him.

"Your position at Tricell is secured," Wesker stated blandly.

"Oh...I have my eyes set on something much bigger," She said flirtatiously, walking to the opposite side of him while staring at his arms, admiring his biceps. "You'll be needing a partner, right? Someone suitable to join you in your new world? I believe I've proven I'm worthy, haven't I?" Seductively, she placed her hand on his chest, staring softly into his eyes.

In response, he lifted his hand to cup her face, moving her gaze away slightly. "Perhaps you have," He spoke coldly, pushing her roughly away from him.

The soft clicking of heels on the metallic floor was barely heard, a second later followed by a monotonous voice. "The B.S.A.A. are here."

Wesker turned his face slightly to look at Jill, cloaked, masked, and controlled.

"It appears your old friend Chris Redfield has come to pay a visit." Excella started taunting, seeing a soft smile form on his face. However, she missed that it was aimed towards Jill. "Do I sense concern?"

"The plan is in its final stages, I will not tolerate delays," He told her in a tone that cause her to scoff and turn away. Excella walked over to the olive colored couch, shutting the attache case and walking out with it in hand. Jill unwillingly followed her out, leaving Wesker alone to his thoughts. Scanning out the window at rows and rows of missiles printed with 'Uroboros,' he thought of the night that changed all of his plans.

**A flash of thunder rumbled outside, illuminating the library as Wesker paced around Spencer, listening to the old man talk.**

**"... a new superior breed of humans given birth by the Progenitor Virus." Ozwell Spencer spoke, voice echoing in the spacious room. "The Wesker children were entrusted with endless potential."**

**"Of them, only one survived," He turned to look over his shoulder at Wesker, who was now near the window again. "**_**You**_**."**

**"Are you saying I was manufactured?" Despite a calm in his voice, Wesker felt an anger bubble up inside of him.**

**"I was to become a god..." Spencer began to yell, being cut off by a series of painful coughs. As it settled down, he continued, "... creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings."**

**The anger inside of Wesker began to take control, forcing him the clench his hand into a fist.**

**"However, all was lost with Raccoon City."**

**Wesker gritted his teeth, eyes flashing crimson with anger as a clap of thunder brightened the sky.**

**"Despite that setback, your creation still holds great significance." He coughed lowly again, looking down at himself, grimacing at his old age. Getting up shakily, he spoke again, "Now my candle burns dimly."**

**Seeing his chance, Wesker walked over to him, stopping only a few feet away. "Ironic, isn't it? For one who has the right to be a god, to face his own mortality." Spencer turned around to look at him, giving him a toothless half smile.**

**"The right to be a god..." Wesker repeated, noticing it sounded wonderful to his ears.**

**Giving Spencer a partial smirk, accompanied with his glowing red eyes, Wesker suddenly grabbed him, thrusting his gloved hand all the way through the old man's chest, his warm blood spewing out like a geyser. With Spencer hanging onto with his last breaths, Wesker spoke coldly in his ear, "That right is now mine."**

**With much force, he pulled his hand out of his chest roughly. Spencer fell to his knees, weakly grabbing his chest, before stumbling backwards and rolling down the steps, landing on his back, blood dripping steadily from his mouth.**

**Wesker looked down at his lifeless form, speaking loudly to it as if he were still alive. "The right to be a god? You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of *being* a god deserves that right." He turned his back to him, moving to the window. A flash of lightning erupted, then suddenly...**

He was snapped out of his memory, back to the present time. With a quick look at all he's done, he simply said out loud, "I believe I should thank you Spencer."

**xxx**

I know the whole flashback doesn't appear in this scene, but I'm not going to write the chapter where it is in, so I might as well have done it here. It's one of my favorite Wesker scenes, so I had fun writing it. Sad news, but there will only be 5-7 chapters left to go. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	19. Cat and Mouse

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Hey guys! I'm so so so very sorry about the long wait! It's been almost a month now, but some things happened. My internet wasn't working for a little bit, and then I had computer problems and I could only use my mobile to keep in contact and stuff. But now, that's fixed, so I tried my best to finish this chapter as soon as I could. Please try to enjoy!

**xxx**

_March 6, 2009_

_Underground Garden_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Sheva and Chris walked through the small cave tunnel, reaching the end they could see light shining through holes on the ceiling, the sun's rays falling through augustly. They looked around, immediately noticing a circular structure in the middle of the room. It had steps leading up to the top, and flowers growing the very top and a few near the bottom. The flowers were a bright orange-red color, with several petals on each.

"What is this place?" Chris asked, not particularly expecting an answer, as they looked around the room. The two approached the steps, walking up slowly and cautiously as if preparing for a Majini to come out and attack. As they reached the top, they studied the flowers.

"How can these survive underground?" Sheva questioned, interest now fully piqued.

"These are no ordinary flowers" Chris looked at them, a bad feeling returning to his gut, one he'd felt when he arrived in the docks. _Pretty sure these aren't just for Mother's day..._

As he was scanning through them, he saw something in the corner of his eye that immediately caught his attention. As he looked at it again, he knew he needed to inspect it closer. "Wait!" He spoke, taking off.

Sheva followed, curious and a little anxious at what got him so excited. He ran down the steps on the right side, jumping slightly to get to the ground. He approached a dirty and rusty rose colored dumpster that was obviously faded and hadn't been used for years. Leaning down, he brought a gloved hand to the dumpster and wiped off and a few layers of dirt, revealing a unfortunately familiar red and white logo.

"Umbrella...?" He choked out, looking at the symbol of the sinister corporation that had destroyed his life, and destroyed so many lives, even an entire city.

"What?" Sheva asked with a tone of shock. Chris got to his feet and the two looked back at the flowers. "What was Umbrella doing here?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like anyone's been around for a while." Chris observed, noticing how everything else was rusted and faded.

"You can be sure they wanted to keep this place a secret."

Far in the back, he could see tents- the same tents that were outside of Irving's oil field. "Some of this equipment's got the Tricell logo on it. Were they working together?" _Tricell helped fund the B.S.A.A... could they really have helped Umbrella?_

_God, Jill, what have you gotten me into?_

**xxx**

_March 6, 2009_

_Experimental Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Chris and Sheva looked over the edge of the platform, and, with a sigh of relief, holstered their guns. However, just as they began to relax, the platform of the revolving elevator jolted roughly, nearly sending the B.S.A.A. agents over the edge. They backed away from the edge, realizing it was slowly moving downwards, accompanied by ghastly creaking and the sound of gears at work. It stopped shakily, with a slight bang.

Their attention was drawn to a pod on the wall, which had suddenly released. It pushed towards their location, and they stared at it with wonder and curiosity.

_What the hell is going on?_ Chris thought to himself, then suddenly it came to him. Before the gargantuan B.O.W. attacked the two, Chris went to the main computer and searched for Jill. As the pod came closer and closer, he wondered if Jill was inside it._ Maybe Jill was in there when the picture was taken? But how old is that photo, anyway?_

It stopped, and Chris got closer to it, his pulse quickening as he looked at the pod intently. He could see it was clearly filled with water, but he could not see what was inside of it.

It moved into an upright position, steam bursting out with every rough move. Chris's heart was pounding so hard, he could not take another second or else it would have surely stopped altogether.

The front part of the pod released and moved, letting the water pour out like a waterfall. Slowly, it opened up, revealing...

_Nothing. There's nothing inside of it. Where the hell are you, Jill?_

Disappointed at discovering the pod was empty, he felt anger boil up inside of him. "Dammit! Where is she?"

_Did they already do something to her? Did I come all the way here for nothing?_

A buzzing sound erupting from the computer behind them, and suddenly a beautiful woman in a white dress came on the screen.

"Mr. Redfield," she greeted tauntingly. "How nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"Who the hell are you?" Chris queried, approaching the screen. From the first impression, his gut told him that she was bad news. _Very bad._

"Excella Gionne," The other agent stated, standing next to Chris. "She works for Tricell."

"Nice, you've done your homework." Excella taunted, her Italian accent clear.

"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. Why?" Sheva asked angrily.

Excella snorted in response. "As if I need to explain myself to you. Although, weren't you two given orders to retreat?"

"So it _was_ you!" Sheva spat out.

_Excella... the one who killed Alpha Team, and sent Irving out here... the one who took Jill away from him..._

Excella's response was a mocking laugh, which anger them further.

"Where is Jill?" Chris yelled.

"Jill... Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?"

"Cut the crap! Tell me where she is!" He demanded, raising his voice.

"As soon as you two are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for," Excella warned with a chuckle, before the video closed and she was no longer on the screen. Several pictures and a file of Jill was all that remained.

"She's lying. She knows something." Sheva pointed out with a sigh.

"It's time we get some answers."

Chris knew he was getting close to something. He was just tired of waiting around for whatever that was and being strung along, only to come up with nothing. He needed to know what happened to Jill; if she was alive or not.

But he was getting close. That was something, wasn't it?

**xxx**

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you very much for reading and being patient. there should only be 4 or 5 chapters left.


	20. Reveal

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Woo hoo! I don't think I've ever updated this fast before. At least not for this story, anyway...

Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

**xxx**

_March 6, 2009_

_Monarch Room_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Chris and Sheva heaved open the metal doors, entering a large room with two sets of stairs and an expansive upper level. In the middle of the room stood a woman with a silky white dress with her hair up in a raven colored bun. _That could only belong to..._

"Excella Gionne! Stop right there!" Sheva called out, and the two unholstered their weapons and aimed for her.

Excella clapped mockingly as she turned around to face them. "Bravo!"

"Damn it, where is Jill!?" Chris demanded, stepping forward in an attempt to intimidate.

"Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't." She shrugged with a slight smile.

As if on cue, the masked figure dropped down from somewhere above, landing in between the two B.S.A.A. agents.

Reacting quickly, Sheva pointed a gun at her, but as soon as it was drawn, it was kicked away. Chris approached, and the figure tried to kick the gun out of his hands and ended up staggering him, and she took the opportunity to attack him again in the arm. Sheva tried to shoot again, but like before, the pistol was pushed away.

Chris held his gun up to the cloaked woman, shooting before she could attack. However, the bullet only grazed the beak of her mask, ripping it off and sending it flying.

The woman flipped backwards, as Chris and Sheva shot at her, missing her slightly each time. With one great last flip, the woman landed on her feet with a cat-like grace. She pulled her hood further down her face, covering it up and much as she could without the mask.

"Stop playing around, we want some answers!" Chris demanded, irritated. These people were the only ones keeping him from Jill, and they kept playing a shitty game of cat-and-mouse.

"You haven't changed," a dark, mocking voice called out, reverberating throughout the room. It was hauntingly familiar to him, and caused his blood to boil.

Chris knew that voice, and he turned his attention to the top of the stairs to see a man dressed in all black, with slicked down blonde hair and his signature dark sunglasses. He gave a subtle half smirk, as if to confirm it was him.

"Wesker! You _are_ alive!" Chris stated, remembering the communication between Excella and him they accidentally tapped into._ If Wesker's alive, then... what about Jill? Where the hell is she?_

"This is Wesker?" Sheva asked rhetorically, recalling how Chris told her he had been presumed dead alongside Jill two and a half years before.

Wesker started to descend down the stairs. "We last met at the Spencer Estate, wasn't it?"

Chris gritted his teeth as Wesker mentioned that place, his aim never leaving him.

"Well, isn't this one big family reunion," He said as he came up next to the hooded woman. "I would expect you to be happier to see_ us_."

"_Us_?" That one word left an impression to him, making his mind run wild. And the sadistic way he said it could only mean...

"So slow to catch on..." With that, Wesker moved his right hand to the hood, pulling it back slowly, painfully.

As the hood fell off, the woman stepped forward, as if to present herself like one would when they make a grand entrance.

Chris lowered his weapon slowly, staring at the unmasked woman in complete shock. "Jill..."

He studied her face intently. Jill was still the same beautiful woman he loved, but he couldn't help but notice what was so different about her. Her long, flowy hair was still tied back in a low ponytail, but her chocolate brown hair was replaced by a pale, sand colored blonde. Her skin was whiter, but not noticeably so. Jill's face was set into an angry scowl that he'd never of thought possible from her. But, what really surprised him, was her eyes- once so full of determination, courage, wonder, and hope- was virtually emotionless. There was something off about her, and he didn't know what. But he was going to fix it. Even if he had to get on his knees and beg.

"Jill! It's me, Chris!" He stepped forward, pleading. _No. There's no way in hell she would ever help Wesker. That bastard did something to her..._

"What? Are you sure that's her?" Sheva asked, moving to his side. Chris either ignored her questions, or didn't hear them because he was so focused on Jill.

"The one and only..." Wesker stated with a smile, gesturing like he was presenting something.

In one swift move, Jill tugged her disguise off and it fell to the floor, all the while launching herself off the ground inhumanly, bringing her legs up, ready to kick, as Chris shielded himself with his arms knowing it was useless. Her foot made contact with his gut, and with enough force had pushed him off his feet, into the air momentarily. Jill, also mid-air, brought her feet to his chest, kicking off him. He fell to the ground hard, while Jill flipped in the air at least 20 feet high.

Sheva panicked, never seeing anything like that before, shooting at Jill while she was in the air, missing each time. When Jill landed, she immediately reverse-roundhoused Sheva's gun, causing her to drop it.

While she was still confused, Jill swung herself around so she was on top of Sheva's shoulders, her head in between Jill's knees. Jill flipped herself over, tossing the African agent to the ground. Sheva groaned loudly, struggling to get up.

Jill stood up quickly, rushing over to where Chris had just managed to get himself together. Noticing this, Chris hesitantly lifted his gun, hoping it would stop her. However, it didn't faze her, as she merely twisted his hands to defeat the line of sight then pointed it towards the floor, bringing her free hand up to his neck and choking him, locking up both his arms.

_Damn it! Jill was never this strong before! Sure, I've lost to her during training before, but it was never quite like this._

Jill felt a pistol press against the back of her head, and she was surprised that Sheva was up already. Wesker quickly ran up to her, thrusting his elbow into her ribs and pushing her back.

Jill lifted his arm over her head, bringing her leg high up and kicking Chris in the back of his head, letting go of him in the process. She struck him in the chest, forcing him to stumble back a few feet.

Chris and Sheva raised their guns at Wesker and Jill as they recovered.

"Now, let's finish this once and for all," Wesker spoke, walking next to Jill. "I think the odds are fair- two on two. Right, Jill?"

**xxx**

Thanks for reading! This chapter was so fun and easy to write. Well, most of it anyway. I had a hard time writing the one move Jill did to Sheva where she flipped her... (without making it sound sexual) but I did it. Anyway, see you next time!


	21. Sad But True

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Yeah, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It's longer than usual, so enjoy!

**xxx**

_March 6, 2009_

_Monarch Room_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Several minutes flew by, Sheva and Chris trying to survive against Jill and Wesker. Chris went after Wesker, and Sheva went after Jill. They hid behind walls and pillars to hide, then attack. Despite Chris's best attempts, Wesker was unscathed.

After some time, Wesker ran off to the top of the stairs. Meanwhile, Sheva was busy trying to distract Jill when she suddenly disappeared. Chris and Sheva then went back to the main hall of the enormous room, finding Wesker at the top of the stairs. Panting, they drew their M92F's and pointed it at him.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing." He mocked, shaking his head. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, and Wesker reached into his pocket and answered a phone call from Excella. "Yes?" He turned away from them, slowly heading for the elevator.

"Go!" Chris ordered, reacting quickly. The two ran up the stairs hastily, aiming their guns at Wesker as they stopped a few feet away. "Wesker, stop!"

Wesker ended the phone call, turning to look at them, a knowing smirk appearing on his face.

Jill flew around the corner from where she was hiding, alerting Sheva and Chris who turned around as she appeared. Jill bounced off the wall, swinging her foot at Sheva's head, causing the other woman to dodge as she landed gracefully. With no time to react, Jill kicked Sheva's gun away and brought her leg back to hit Chris in the stomach. Jill jumped up again, extending her legs so that her foot hit Sheva in her ribs, sending her flying back and she became immobile on the ground.

She grabbed Chris's wrist and held it above her head, moving underneath his arm and jabbing him harshly in the ribs. With Chris still firmly in her grip, she flipped over gracefully, dragging Chris and twisting him so that he was pinned to the ground. She bent his arm back, making him lose his grip on his Beretta, sending it flying.

He had to figure out a way to get out of this, but he wouldn't dare hurt Jill. He loved her and he always would, even though she was the one attacking him, the one who had been helping Irving, Excella, and Wesker. Chris knew that this wasn't Jill- she would never do something like this. Not after what they had been through together, after what they've seen. _Maybe if I reach out to her, she would realise what she's doing and come to her senses?_

"Jill, come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!" He called through gritted teeth; Jill's grip on his arm was deadly. She could snap it in a split second.

"Nice move, Chris," Wesker taunted, stepping forward. "But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up." Wesker started to leave the room slowly, and Jill twisted his arm even tighter, sending a paralyzing pain up his arm.

"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!" Chris tried again, hoping to get through to her.

Apparently, it worked, as Jill's stoical, angry face morphed to look pained, confused. Memories flooded over her, flashing in front of her eyes.

_Give me a chance to play nice guy._

_The nightmare ends, here and now!_

_This is how Morgan treats his friends._

_What is it with this guy and cranks?_

"Chr..._ Chris_..." She whimpered softly, barely audible. Suddenly, Jill forcefully let go of his arm, stumbling back in pain.

"Jill!" Chris spoke, holding his throbbing shoulder, looking at her confused. _What's going on? Why is she in so much pain?_

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage," Wesker taunted, pulling out his PDA and pressed a button. Jill reached out to him as he did so, as if begging him not to do it. She writhed around, falling to her knees as she cried out in agony. "Commendable, yet futile."

Chris stared at her in complete shock, unsure of what to do.

"No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer," Wesker said heartlessly, heading for the elevator. Chris quickly got up and went after him.

"Wait! What did you do to her!?" He asked frantically, voice desperate. The elevator doors closed on him as he approached it, and he quickly turned around when he heard Jill scream out again. Sheva, finally getting on her feet again, joined Chris at his side.

They watched as Jill began pulling at her collar, ripping it open to reveal a glowing red scarab-shaped object on her chest, right below her collarbone.

"What's that on her chest?" Sheva asked.

"We have to get it off her!" Chris announced, and watched as Jill was in a crouching position, eyes angry, almost murderous. She backflipped off the balcony, landing perfectly, then ran to the middle of the room.

"If we can remove that device on her chest, she might return to normal." Sheva stated, as she and Chris ran down the stairs after Jill.

"Alright, then that's what we're gonna do!" Chris answered, just as Jill pulled out two VZ61 Skorpions, aiming in their general direction, not quite at them. Sheva and Chris ducked behind a few pillars until she stopped.

Like before, he thought the only thing he could do was talk to her, try to get through the device's power.

"Jill! What are you doing! Stop this! Jill! Answer me!" There was no response.

"It's me, Chris! Don't you recognize me?"

Jill stopped, resisting movement. The device sparked, and she cried out in pain. Quickly, Chris hesitantly shot the red object then flipped her over his shoulder so she landed on the floor. Chris straddled her, grabbing the edges of the device, trying to rip it off her skin, but Jill recuperated quickly, sliding away. She attempted another attack on Chris, but he dodged it easily.

"Stop this! Jill! Answer me!"

"Come on! Snap out of it!"

Jill cried out again, Sheva got behind her and restrained her, while Chris gripped the device again. Jill brought her feet up to his chest, kicking him off, causing Sheva to lose her grip.

The device was sparkling wildly now, sizzling and glowing brightly. Chris deduced that it would only take a little bit more to get it off.

Jill jumped up, spinning horizontally, legs ramming into Sheva at an inhuman force that caused the African agent to fall down, but luckily she recovered quickly. Getting away, Jill ran up a nearby pillar, flinging herself over onto the upper level. Quickly, Chris and Sheva run up the stairs, cornering her again near the elevator.

"Don't do this, Jill!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Like before, his words caused Jill to resist. Sheva grabbed her arms, holding her still as Chris grabbed the device once more. Finally, it began to loosen, coming off her skin, pulling and ripping through her flesh as it did so. As it was finally removed, Chris threw it to the floor, crushing it with his foot to ensure that it was destroyed.

Blood spurted out of the thumbnail-sized circular wounds on Jill's chest, causing her to moan out in pain. The room spun around her, and she felt light-headed, until she fell to the floor.

"Jill!" Chris cried out, running over to her and kneeling, gathering her limp body in his arms. "Jill! Are you alright?"

Her eyes fluttered open, settling on him. "Chris," She spoke softly, her voice coming in breathy. "I'm so sorry."

Chris stared at her briefly, taking in her apologetic eyes, her soft lips, and beautiful face. He couldn't help but breathe in her scent just to be sure it was her, and he couldn't help but notice how warm she felt, cradled in his arms.

"It's okay," He replied, knowing he didn't need to say anymore._ All of this was Wesker's fault, not hers. She doesn't need to apologize for anything._

She broke her gaze, staring over at Chris's partner. "You're Sheva, right?" Jill questioned, causing Chris to look over to her as well. She heard Chris refer to her as that a few times.

"Yes," Sheva confirmed gently.

"I couldn't control my actions- oh, but God, I was still aware. Forgive me," Jill apologized quickly.

"It's alright," She reassured sympathetically.

"Thank you."

Silence filled the air as Chris slung Jill's arm over his shoulder and stood up, supporting her body to stand.

Pulling away, she spoke again. "Listen. I'm gonna be alright. You two need to stop him."

"We can't just leave you here!" Chris quickly retorted without even thinking about it first. _There's the Jill Valentine I know- always putting others before herself, even when she deserves to be a little selfish._

Inside, Jill was shocked he cared so much, but that didn't change anything. She couldn't let Wesker get away with this. "You have to! This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe! Millions will die!"

"Well yeah, but-"

_But? But what? Is he seriously considering staying behind for me when Wesker is out there? Oh god, I don't know if I should be flattered or if I should slap him! Do I really mean that much to him?_

"I'm alright! You need to stop him!" Jill insisted once more.

Chris looked to the ground hesitantly. Once again, Jill left him speechless, even after all this time. _Well, fuck. I'm not gonna abandon you. I love you, Jill. I always have. _Sadly, he couldn't find the courage to voice these words.

"Chris!" She tried again, gripping his shoulders in desperation. "You're the only one who can. Before it's too late." She released her grip on Chris, staring deeply into his eyes."Don't you trust your partner?"

Chris and Jill looked over to Sheva, who stood mute next to them. Maybe he did trust Sheva, but she was _not_ Jill.

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly, looking at the ground instead of her eyes, knowing there was only one thing left to do. Locking eyes with her again, he slowly back away, then moved into the elevator.

"Take care of him," Jill said, turning to Sheva, who gave her a subtle nod before heading in the elevator with Chris just before the doors closed. Jill watched sadly, wishing she could be there with him, ending this _together_, but now, she knew in her condition she'd only be a hindrance and a distraction for them.

"You're our only hope to survive this," she whispered to herself.

Turning around, Jill decided she could find her way out on her own, but soon the room started to shake, and she fainted again. Feeling darkness overcome her, she vainly whispered out the name of the man she'd never lose hope on. "Chris..."

**xxx**

_Meanwhile, outside..._

The elevator opened up, and the two agents stepped out. It was already sunset, but it was much cooler out than it was before. Only a few more minutes until dark.

Sheva walked briskly, Chris lagging behind looking intently at the floor, obviously overwhelmed with everything he'd just experienced, but more so worried for Jill.

Sensing he was not next to her, Sheva looked back at him. "Chris?"

Seeing his expression of being lost, she opened her mouth to say something, but he answered her questioned before she even asked.

"I'm alright," He sighed quietly, not quite believing it himself.

They moved to the edge of the platform, and they could see the setting sun in the cliffs, and a river in between them. A enormous tanker was docked and they peered at it suspiciously.

"Over there!" Sheva pointed, and Chris's eyesight followed to see what she'd spotted.

A pale woman, wearing a revealing white dress, golden accessories, and tinted sunglasses and holding a briefcase, walked right next to a contrasting tanned man with all black clothes and sunglasses. The area they entered was guarded heavily by Majini, but they were up for the challenge.

"It's time to put an end to this. Let's go!" Chris said, determination in his voice. His partner followed him down the steps to the tanker.

_Wesker... I'm going make that bastard pay for what he did to Jill._

**xxx**

Thanks for reading! For some reason I've been having formatting problems, so if it ever changes from 3rd person to 1st person without italics, that's probably why. Let me know it you see anything wrong with that. (Last 2 chapters apply as well.)


	22. The Final Curtain

I don't own Resident Evil, it's characters, or any other trademarks.

Sorry for the delay. Slight writer's block and lack of motivation, as well as holiday and family stuff. Blah, blah, blah, excuses. Not much else I can say. So, enjoy this chapter! I'll try to get the next out faster. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last. don't worry, there's a happy ending for our heroes!

**xxx**

_March 7, 2009_

_Communications Facility_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Panting, Jill and Josh hurried into the room, huddling around the communication devices. After Jill passed out in the Monarch room, Josh Stone found her when he came looking Chris and Sheva. Jill was exhausted, but she, however, pressed on, remembering something important that would help the two against Wesker.

"Here it is!" Jill spoke, running up to the main computer. "Give me a hand."

"Okay," Josh replied as he started typing into the computer. "I've set it to broadcast on the same frequency as Chris's PDA."

Jill nodded in understanding, before turning to face the monitor. Fear had a strong grip on her. _What if Wesker and Excella got to him?_ She knew he could make it, but without the knowledge she harboured, she didn't know if he could could do it, even with Sheva's help._ He's only one person..._

She let out a sigh. "Please be there Chris..."

A window on the screen opened and begun to load, seconds before Chris's worried face popped up on the screen. Inside of Jill, hope began to flourish again. Part of it was hope that Wesker's plans would be stopped, that his horrid dreams would never become a reality. The other, more selfish part, was that Chris would survive, and he would whisk her away after finally putting an end to Wesker and avenging their long deceased friends.

_Stop it, Jill. Focus on that later._

"Jill! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; don't worry about me," Jill paused momentarily, trying to gather up for clouded thoughts, relaying what she's heard Excella talk about on a few occasions. "Just listen carefully. Wesker's superhuman strength- it comes from a virus, but the virus is unstable. In order to maintain a balance, he must inject himself regularly with a serum."

"So if we cut the supply of serum he loses his strength?" Sheva asked, quickly understanding what she was getting at. Well, almost.

"Affirmative. But he just took a dose so it's gonna be awhile before he needs another one."

"Damn," Chris cursed, looking away from the screen briefly.

"Listen- Excella said that the amount administered has to be precise. So if he injects too much it should act like a poison," she explained as best she could. "I think she used a serum labeled PG67A/W."

"_PG67A/W?_" Sheva seemed to have pulled something from her to pocket to examine, but Jill nor Chris paid much attention.

"I'm gonna find a way to escape. You need to find that serum. Excella always kept it with her in an attache case." The screen started to blur and fade out, and Jill could faintly hear Chris calling her name, before the screen went blank again.

"Chris? Chris!" Jill called out worriedly when they lost contact.

"It's no good," a heavy African voice told her after checking the computer quickly. "It's being jammed."

"It's okay," she stated, remaining calm and composed, turning to look at Josh. "I told him what he needed to know."

"Hurry. Doug should be on the roof by now," Josh stated, eager to get the hell out of there quickly. He slapped her arm gently, before running towards the elevator door.

"Alright," Jill agreed, following him. As they stepped inside, the elevator doors sealed shut.

Jill still couldn't help but worry for Chris. What if they couldn't find that serum?

**xxx**

_Meanwhile..._

"Jill! Come in! Jill!" Chris yelled futilely at the screen, seconds before it went disappearing and his menu was all that was shown. "Shit!"

He looked over at Sheva, a look he couldn't quite describe etched into her young face. Of course, her words capturing the emotions well enough.

"Chris... this is it," she said, holding out a needle they earlier assumed was a sample of Uroboros. Though, he could clearly see a set of numbers and letters written in red on the label.

Hope overcame him.

"Let's give it a shot."

**xxx**

_Later that day..._

Chris and Sheva panted, walking away from the wreckage that was once Wesker's hangar, equipped to kill most of the planet. They had managed to bring it down, destroying the missiles of Uroboros as well.

The sound of heavy footsteps on metal came behind them, a figure stepping out from the the smoke. "I should've killed you years ago... _Chris_." Wesker spoke his former subordinate's name through gritted teeth.

The duo whipped around, raising their guns on reflex.

"Your mistake. It's over, Wesker!" Chris yelled.

"Over?" The former captain taunted, a menacing chuckle falling from his lips. "I'm just getting started!"

Wesker suddenly punches a missile that was left intact, and tentacles start coming out of his arms, enveloping most of his body. Some metal from the container was embedded into the arm, and his upper body had black patches all over that appeared to be burnt.

"Time to die, Chris."

He jumped up high and onto the rock near the two, approaching them slowly. They backed up slowly, still in shock.

_What the hell did you do, Wesker?_

**xxx**

Wesker growled in agony and anger as he stumbled backwards. Chris and Sheva kept their eyes on him, as well as their aim. The rock beneath them started to shake as the lava bubbled, causing all three of them to lose their balance.

A piece of the rock under Wesker broke off, then it became too weak to support his weight, and split into smaller pieces. As a result, Wesker tumbled into the lava, his screams heightening.

The sound of helicopter blades overhead caused the B.S.A.A. agents to look up. As predicted, a helicopter was flying above them. They could just barely see Josh Stone staring at them through the cockpit, and Jill Valentine in the back.

Relief fell over Chris, seeing the beautiful newly-blonde had come to save him.

_Someday I'm going to repay you, Jill..._

"Grab on!" She screamed as she shoved a ladder out so the two could climb up.

The rock they were on was slowly being enveloped by the lava, soon to be completely eaten up.

Chris grabbed the side of the ladder, steadying it so Sheva could get up. She began to climb up as the rock shook again, causing Chris to stumble. Regaining his balance quickly, he jumps up and grabs the bottom of the ladder just before the rock below him disappears, and hurries to climb up.

Sheva reaches the top, grabbing unto Jill's hand that was outstretched to help her in. They looked at each other briefly, Jill nodding her head inside the chopper as if to invite her in.

The women peer over the side, grabbing Chris's arms and heaving him in. He lands on his stomach, and Jill helps him sit upright, as Sheva looks out into the lava one more time...

"CHRIS!" Wesker screamed out in pure, blind rage. He no longer cared about his own life, or his goals or ambitions, only getting his revenge on his hated nemesis. His infected left arm shot out, the lengthy tentacles latching onto the landing skid of the chopper. He pulled with all his strength, shuffling around in the lava.

The force caused Chris, Jill, and Sheva to tumble over inside the helicopter, groans of pain erupting from all.

"Hang on!" Chris warned.

Wesker's pulling was relentless, trying to pull them down with them, and they continued to roll around.

"Chris, Sheva- use those!" Jill breathed, pointing to a wall on the other side of them where two RPG's were mounted.

Sheva stands up, moving over to them. She takes one from the wall and hands it over to Chris before taking one for herself. They place it over their shoulders and get ready to end the tyrant's life.

He turns to the African native and asks, "Ready, partner?"

"Locked and loaded," She replied, looking at Wesker below through the scope of the rocket launcher.

"Suck on this, Wesker," Chris taunted, taking aim. He couldn't help but recite the names of his friends he'd lost in his head, each of them a single reason to stop him.

"Your time's up, you son of a bitch!"

With a simultaneous pull of the trigger, the rockets propelled from the launcher, colliding fatally with Wesker's head, decapitating him. The lava surrounding him exploded in a fiery blast, causing Chris and Sheva to shield their eyes.

Sheva smiled slightly, before stating, "That was for our fallen brothers." She turned to look at Chris and Jill, who stared down into the lava together.

Falling into their seats, the chopper took off, heading for the B.S.A.A. base in London.

Jill couldn't help but give an adoring look towards Chris when he wasn't looking.

_You did it, Redfield. You saved me. You saved the world._

**xxx**

For any of you that read my Valenfield one-shot collection _Always Be Here_, I got a request to make a alternate ending where Chris and Jill kill off Wesker, instead of Sheva and Chris. So, I'll be uploading a remade version of this to Always Be Here when it's finished, so look out for that. Also, fair warning, the beginning will be copied from here, though it will end differently. Since I wanted this to stay canonical to RE5 I decided not to upload it on this story. (Even though it should have been Jilll... *sigh*)

Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me!


End file.
